Skin
by hellohades
Summary: A past love comes back into Loki's life at the beginning of his downfall.
1. Virtue

Author's Note~!: I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. I'm a huge fan of Loki, especially Tom Hiddleston and all his beauty.

Every new name you see, like; Rika: Norse (Eternal God), Dyre: (Precious One) Norse, Sunniva: Scandinavian (Gift of the Sun); are the OC's of these stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. This story follows the movie of Thor, which I also, do not own.

**Skin: Chapter One**

"Read me this book."

Rika shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked up and saw that Thor stood there, in all his magnificence, looming over her as she dared to soak up the sunrays in the Royal Garden next to her favorite white rose bush. He plopped a book at her feet and struggled to get down to the ground beside her so that he could lie down comfortably. Rika chuckled and shook her head as she sat up and reached to pick up the book and looked it over.

"Thor, really now? I've read you this book a _million_ times since we were children. Please. Not now." Rika set the book in his hands with a casual eye roll as she tried to swat him away. When he didn't budge, she laid back down in the grass of the Royal Garden and closed her eyes.

Thor scoffed innocently and placed the book on her chest, laughing whole-heartedly at her attempts at solitude, saying; "you _will_ read me this book," followed by a more playful laugh. His blue eyes bore into her closed eyes and sour face until she looked at him.

She rolled my eyes, flailing her airs in the air dramatically, whining; "why?"

"Because I like the sound of your voice when you read me stories." He shrugged, as if his answer wasn't childish enough. He turned to lie on his back and put his arms behind his head. "Read," he demanded again.

Rika sighed and tried to restrain her giggling. "Oh all right," she gave in, opening the children's book up to the page she knew he wanted to hear her read most. And as she read, read stories of old and of human legends, of Gods that she stood in the presence of, creatures like the Frost Giants, the Dark Elves, the Light Elves, the Honorable Dead and so on, Thor closed his eyes and listened, imagining the days his father and he would wage wars against the other Realms, how his father had saved Midgard from the Frost Giants, fought the Dark Elves, and soon, Thor began to release a soft snore as he drifted slowly into a peaceful slumber.

Rika glanced over at him after twenty minutes of reading, letting the book hang in her grasp as she watched his chest rise and fall in a slow, even rhythm. She ran a hand over her shaven head of dark brown hair and looked up at the Asgardian sun, shinning brilliantly over the Royal Garden.

It was at that very moment when the younger-and more beautiful prince-walked down the halls of the Palace Halls. He walked as a prince should walk: head held high in a proper manner, emerald eyes wide, shoulders straight, hands resting easily at his side while his arms swayed ever so slightly. His long forest green cape bellowed behind him as his feet moved in even strides, followed by a tiny 'clink' as his heels hit the floor. He smiled properly and bowed his head as he passed by noblemen from around Asgard. He walked with a purpose in mind.

Rika sat still, watching as Loki walked down to the library hall through the Great Hall, where he entered and did not emerge again while she sat in the Garden.

Loki, Thor, Sif and Rika grew up together. While Thor and Sif were off fondling each other—while Thor was off fondling _many_ innocent maidens—Loki and Rika shared an intimate relationship behind doors, but sat in perfectly content silence in the library-him reading of sorcery while she was left to read old stories, old treaties, old spells of old magic.

It had been a while since they had talked; Rika and Loki. Far too long, in fact, now that she thought about it. But after what he'd done, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to talk to him again anyhow…

Loki had always been distant, but now that they were older, he had been exceptional distant, except for with Thor. Rika wondered why, because, to be honest, she did miss him. She missed the way his emerald eyes would hold secrets that he'd never tell, the way he spoke with that silvery tongue, the way his skin reflected the moons silvery shade at night, the way his jet black hair rivaled that of midnight...

She was getting ahead of herself self again... She was nobility. He was royalty. He'd have been marrying down if they'd stayed together. As much as her father would like for something like that to happen—his only daughter marrying a prince of Asgard—he knew it wasn't likely to happen—her father even considered have her betrothed to Loki, but Odin the Allfather would let Loki marry whomever he wanted, and did not want to restrict Loki to one woman his whole life. And for an Asgardian prince, marrying down from their ranks would almost be like marrying a peasant.

Thor could fondle Sif all he wanted, as long as he didn't marry her. But Rika knew how much Sif wanted that. Just like Sif knew how back Rika wanted Loki's attention.

She quietly closed the book and set it beside her. She hugged her bare knees to her chest and let her hand run over her buzzed head again. She'd shaved her head long before she started sparring with Thor, but she sometimes missed her long hair; missed the way her fingers could pull through it with ease—the way his fingers would run threw her hair.

Thor remained asleep next to her as she pondered her thoughts. She glanced back down at the book, it's writing in an old Midgardian language that they no longer spoke. The book was of Midgard's fairy tales; pictures of a man that looked like Thor, the Allfather, Loki, Rika, Heimdall, pictures of their weapons, their animals, the Frost Giants and Elves and so on and so on. This book was old, but very beautiful, and Thor liked to hear stories of himself.

Thor stirred and woke a few moments later, sitting up and watching as Rika pondered her thoughts. He knew what was on her mind, as he often could see right through her. He laughed as he rubbed his eyes, "still fawning over my baby brother, little one?"

"Pah! 'Little one?' That old nickname again? Really Thor, are we not Gods? And yet you insist on calling me childish nickname." She shook her head and tossed him the book that she'd set beside her, "and no, I'm not 'fawning' over your brother. I'm simply—"

"Your eyes speak the truth while your mouth tells lies. You are not as talented at your lies as my brother is. You still crave him."

"I do not!" Rika screeched as she blushed a deep shade of red. She covered her face as Thor laughed loudly, poking fun at her embarrassment. She tried batting him away with her hands, slapping at his chest armor, but his bellowing laughter only increased in volume.

She sighed and rubbed her head in a nervous way, scratching at the back of her neck lightly. She spoke with careful words as Thor brought his laughter down to a soft chuckle-he knew she had something on her chest that she needed to get off, and he definitely didn't mind listening.

She smiled and shook her head as she turned to look him in the eye, her blush now subsiding back to a normal skin tone. "I will always love your brother, darling Thor. The matter is, I am the Allfathers Peace Ambassador, the treaty-maker, as my father before me," she added, "and part-time warrior under your command." She smiled at the man that had been like an older brother to her through the better half of her entire life. "You and him, well, you are both Princes' of Asgard, you're warriors and royalty and-and sorcerers!" She stammered over her words as she through her hands towards the sun in a dramatic attempt to express her mind. Her smile softened as she glanced down at her bare feet in the green grass. She continued to tell Thor more as she looked around the Garden. "Princes lose interest in their childhood loves when they have woman like _Sigyn_ walking around." She scowled at the mistresses name and casted her eyes down to her feet, thinking; _women like Sigyn burned at the stake on Midgard, at least in their olden days._

Thor nodded slowly in a hesitantly understanding way. "If it is any consolation, dearest Rika, Loki only enjoys the... _physical_ aspects of that relationship," his voice was low, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear that statement.

Rika sighed, her features softening to a small frown, "that be what I was afraid of." She stood from the grassy lawn and patted her bare legs and back free of grass and dirt. She turned back towards Thor with a smile, bowed lowly to the eldest prince. He lowered his head to her as a show of gratitude, waving his hand as to tell her she was dismissed.

"Oh! And if I do not see you before tonight, good luck with your coronation, O'mightly Thor!" Rika giggled as she walked down the hill and through to the Great Halls, waving behind her to the God of Thunder.

* * *

Thor remained laying in the Royal Garden, pondering his own thoughts and selfish needs as Rika walked away. He watched the way her body moved, the way her hips swung, her tanned, exposed skin showing the sun she'd captured beneath her layers, her golden eyes casting glances in every direction. If Thor had been standing when she walked away, he was sure he would have lost his balance from the way those curves of hers drove him insane.

She was beautiful. Always had been beautiful.

Though she had feelings for Loki, Thor had often pictured Rika beneath him at nights when he was with Sif. His mouth watered at the thought of her soft skin between his teeth and lips...

Thor smiled deviously as he too, got up from the grass. If Loki wasn't going to give Rika the attention she so desperately craved from him, then Thor, God of Thunder, would give her that attention.

He smirked as he walked down the Great Hall, opposite direction of Rika. His coronation as King was tonight, so he needed to look his best. And seeing as how he _was _going to be King, there was no way Rika would ever say no to him then. "She will make a good queen," he thought aloud as he pushed open the door to his room.

After all, King's could marry peasants.

* * *

Loki stood in the library, reviewing old books he had already read many times. He pulled out a chair for himself and sat down at a table, continuing to flip threw page after page. He really wasn't even paying much mind to the book in his hand, so he reached for another and flipped threw its pages instead. Again, he wasn't able to focus on the words in front of him.

Something was bothering him; nagging and whispering in the back of his mind. He kept glancing at the door every few seconds, making sure no one would walk through it.

A vain in Loki's forehead began to pump furiously beneath his pale skin. Loki licked his lips and tapped his foot quickly, trying to use these simple techniques as a way to calm his nerves. On the inside, his blood began to boil to dangerous levels. He clenched his jaw together and ground his teeth till they ached. He glanced up again and slammed the book down on the table angrily. His hair came undone from behind his ear and flew in front of his face in a disorderly disarray. He scotched his chair out from the table and put his head between his knees, covering his ears with his hands. He let out an exasperated growled. Again, he felt sick in his own skin.

Maybe it had been what Sigyn said to him last night. Something he'd known for a long time, but never wanted to acknowledge till he was for sure it really was something he _wanted_.

"_You say her name in your sleep some nights, My Lord..." She whispered with her head on his chest. Their bare bodies resting against each other as a fine layer of sweat covered them from their lusty excursions. _

_Loki rolled onto his side and cradled her in his arms. His bare chest showing in the pale moonlight that crept threw his open window as he brushed clumps of damp hair from the side of her face. "Whose name do I say in my sleep, my love?" His chuckle resounded his disbelief._

"…_Lady Rika's, My Lord..." Sigyn whispered, her eyes cast downward as she pushed her blonde locks behind her ear out of a nervous habit._

Or was it that Rika simply seemed to be spending more and more time with Thor, reading him childish myths of Midgard's world? Was it that, every time he tried to avoid seeing her around the Palace, the more he saw of her? It was like the harder he tried to run _from_ her, the more he actually ended up running _to_her! Loki breathed through his nose deeply.

Was it that she cut her hair? Or that she visited other Realms to make peace with the Kings of Realms for his father's sake? Was it that, all he wanted, was for her to be the one in his bed at night—her to be the one that could bring him home…? No, he couldn't think like that any more. She was someone else's problem; not his. Let her be Thor's, let her be Balder's, let her be Fandral's! Let her be any ones problem but his!

...But, why then, was she constantly crawling back into his mind?

"_You must be mistaken. I harbor no feelings for Lady Rika, Sigyn." Loki replied sternly, his voice evidently harder. But he knew the lie within his own words far better than Sigyn did._

"…_Of course, My Lord." She hesitated. Sigyn clung to his shoulders, but try as she might; she only received the coldness of his demeanor. _

Loki continued to breathe threw his nose, trying not to shake with the uncontrollable rage that was building in his stomach. He rubbed his hands over his face, plastering his hair back where is should be as he brought his head up from between his knees. Thor's coronation was tonight, and if his plans were going to go accordingly, he was going to have to stay focused. Of course, the Jotun's were going to do all the legwork, but he needed to stay focused anyways.

There was only one real way Loki could relieve his stress anyways. There was only one person who even knew exactly how to please him accordingly. Loki smiled wickedly.

"_I mean no disrespect, My Lord, but perhaps—" Sigyn began, but it was short lived._

"_Leave, woman." Loki demanded as he pushed the poor blonde from his arms and flipped over so his back faced her. He pulled his fur blankets up to his shoulders and closed his eyes._

_Sigyn sat up slowly, her bare body exposed in the moonlight. When Loki did not turn over to look at her, she bit back her tears even as her heart broke and nodded. "…Yes, My Lord…" she whispered softly as she collected her clothes and walked out of his room._

_Loki's eyes opened ever so slightly as he slipped his hand under his pillow and clutched at something softly, almost tenderly. He collected a single dying white rose petal from under it and starred at it intently before his jaw began to clench and his teeth ground together._

Loki sighed heavily, reaching into his pants pockets and pulling out the single white rose petal. It had been from Rika and his last passionate night together, where she laid rose petals threw out his room and laughed joyfully when he walked in unexpectedly and surprised, before he left her…

Loki growled and slammed his fists on the library table angrily.

* * *

Odin watched from his bedroom at the bustling business of his Palace. The people preparing marvelous feasts for the nights celebration; decorations were in order, cleaning had been done, and still yet, pre-celebrations and laughter that reached the skies. There was a very merry attitude flying around the Palace.

His son, Thor, was to be King of all tonight. He smiled as Frigga joined him at their balcony. "You know, my dear, this is the last night you will be King. Then our son—" she took Odin's hand in hers as she spoke softer,"—our _son_ will be a great King, just as you have taught him to be."

Odin nodded. Though he was happy he was also worried about his son becoming the Ruler of Asgard. "I worry the boy still seeks out war; he has no restrains!" Odin's fist pounded lightly against the balcony railing repeatedly as he thought out loud.

Frigga simply laughed, waving away the thought from Odin's mind. "So marry the boy off! Do you not remember how many times I _persuaded _you not to go to war?" Her eyebrows rose in an attempt to be humorous but at the same time, she was deadly serious.

Odin's smile widened as he turned to look at his beautifully aged wife. "Aye," he smiled merrily as he took Frigga in his arms, "many times I've been _persuaded_ by your devious tongue." He smiled, leading Frigga back into their bedroom.

* * *

Rika made it to her room after walking the bustling halls of the Palace one last time before everything changed. Tomorrow, Thor would wake up as King of all, and he would change everything he never liked about his father's rule. She sighed, hoping, praying, that meant she would still be the Peace Ambassador to the King of Asgard.

After she bathed and oiled her skin in delicious perfumes, she found a beautifully form fitting dress to wear to the celebration tonight. The color of bronze always brought out her eyes better when it shown like the Sun in the skies. She smirked, pulling the dress down over her breasts and letting it fall down to her feet. Her toes were barely visible from the edge of the hem, but that's what sandals were for, she thought playfully.

As she tied on her sandals, she looked around her room until she saw what was last to complete her attire; a very special weapon. She sighed softly as she walked over and touched the golden staff of Sunniva. She thought back to the day her father gave her the speared staff, one of the last days he still lived before departing for beautiful Valhalla. She hummed, turning to look at the rest of her room. Maps of each Realm laid out on her tables, plastered to her walls like paintings, books on top of book on top of book Her bed was made, everything was in order and—

_Knock, knock, knock._

A steady knocking came from her door. She curiously walked towards the entrance to her room and put her hand against the door.

She could feel the chill coming from the door, and prayed it wasn't who she thought it was. Rika opened the door slowly, and to her unwilling heart, Loki stood there. His hands were behind his back and his outfit was trimmed in green and gold along with his armor and helmet. He looked rather dashing and Rika tried her best to compose herself. "Ahh," she felt unprepared for this visit, but she forced herself to smile, even though it came out nervously. She opened her door wider out of respect for the younger Prince. "Prince Loki, what can I do for you?"

She wanted to scream in embarrassment. Prince Loki? _Prince Loki? _One thing for sure, she was thankful that after their relationship had ended, they were able to remain distant but cordial, referring to each other as they did when they were children and taught their manners.

Loki simply chuckled, "Please, Lady Rika, for you, its just Loki." He smiled at her, and for a moment, Rika's knees grew weak.

"Ahh, yes, of course." She giggled. She stammered for a moment, then motioned for him to come inside. He bowed in thanks and walked in, looking around as Rika hurriedly went to her table and pulled out a chair for him to sit in so he didn't have to stand in the center of her room awkwardly.

He ignored the chair for the moment and walked over to Rika's bedside table. There stood a picture frame with a small drawing from the Palace artist of Loki and Rika as children, standing in the Royal Garden. Behind them was the white rose bush she loved so much. Loki chuckled as he picked up the picture frame and examined the photo closer. "I remember this day," he smiled as he slapped the picture frame against his opposite palm gently, "that was the day we shared our first kiss."

Rika stiffened. She leaned against her table and placed her hand on her cheek as he gazed around her room in wonder. She glanced down at the floor and tried to breath, "yes, and your mother caught us in the Garden after you gave me one of the roses and kissed me. She demanded that moment be saved forever and brought the artist down to draw our picture."

"I'm surprised you kept that after all these years, Lady Rika—"

"Please, Loki, its just Rika." She interrupted. Things were awkwardly quiet for some moments after that, and Rika looked up to see if Loki was even still there.

He was starring right at her as he tossed the picture on her bed and walked slowly towards her. Rika wish she could have backed up, but the God of Mischief cornered her, standing inches away from her. He placed both of his hands on either side of the table and leaned against her. Rika shivered as his cold breath hit her hot face.

"Prince Lo-"

"Loki."

Rika paused, and collected her thoughts for a moment. "Loki," she started, "please, I don't know why you're even here to visit…" She paused, "are you here to visit?" Her brows furrowed in confusion.

Loki had not stopped by her chambers to simply chat in quite some months now, since… Well, Rika tried not to think about it.

Loki smiled a toothy smile. "I simply came to offer you an escort to the coronation," his forehead leaning ever so slightly closer to hers, "but if you already have an escort—" like _Thor_, he thought, jealously, "—then I can take my leave of you."

"Oh!" Rika exclaimed, taking his chin softly in her thumb and index and gently placing a kiss on his cheek out of gratitude. "I would be honored if you would escort me to Thor's coronation."

Loki breathed in her scent—she smelled of sunshine; of light, of air and summer. She smiled happily, and from the moment she touched his face, Loki had been thinking impure thoughts. Rika let a nervous laugh play through her embarrassment as she hesitantly released the Princes chin and coughed awkwardly, followed by an innocent blush. She hadn't realized how much she enjoyed his small amount of affection until now.

Loki closed his eyes to clear his mind. For a moment, he let his mind slip and wander. He apologized under his breath, arching his head to the side and down as to avoid looking her in the eye momentarily. Rika simply nodded with a coy smile on her lips. But still, Loki did not move from his position of pinning Rika to the table.

"Do you remember the details of our first kiss?" He asked, a playful smile tugging on his beautifully pink lips.

Rika blinked and nodded blankly. "Yes, of course I do. But I try not to think back to our childhood much anymore." She stated, "after all, you kissed me every day from the first kiss on, until—" she frowned and sighed deeply, waving the thought away as she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning further away from him.

Loki frowned, "until?"

Rika looked up at him unamused and slightly offended, as if he didn't already know the answer to the rest of her statement. "Until you left me alone at a dinner table with Thor and all his friends and your father and bedded the _wonderful_ Lady Sigyn." She replied snidely.

Loki casted his eyes down, ashamed, "it had nothing to do with you, Rika—"

"I know that, Loki," she hissed and turned her head to look out the window at the fading sun. It was almost time for the celebration to take place. "I know it wasn't my fault. You're the one who left _me_." She placed her hand on his cold, metal breast plate and slowly pushed him away. "Look, Loki, if you're doing this out of pity, I don't need it. I'm not some fragile little girl anymore." She shrugged her shoulders, "I mean, I toughened up and moved on. It's been over a few years, Loki." Once Loki was an arms length away, she turned with a scoff and walked towards her door.

She opened her door and was about to walk out when Loki blurted out; "We were eight years old, and your hair had just grown past your shoulder blades. You were incredibly tan because you wouldn't stop playing in the Royal Garden." He smiled softly as Rika's demeanor slowly began to change and her defenses began to lower. "Father had just finished telling Thor and I the story of the Frost Giants, and I went to go find you and tell you the story."

Rika stood in her doorway with her back to Loki as she listened. She stepped backwards into her room and closed the door slowly. She kept her back to the man she once loved, and simply listened until he was done, merely out of respect.

"I had liked you since the first day I saw you walk into the library on your fathers shoulders," he claimed, but then continued on with his original story, "I found you in the Garden, where you normally where, and I walked over to you. I gave you a white rose I plucked from the bush and gave it to you. You gave me this girlish, delicate smile, and I took your face like this—" she could feel Loki's breath at the back of her neck and that made her skin crawl. She didn't know when he had gotten that close to her, but honestly, she didn't even care anymore.

He put a hand on her shoulder and slowly turned her to face him. Her eyes were cast down, but he took both his hands and placed them on either side of her cheeks, brought her face up from the floor, and pressed his lips to hers for a few moments. A moment passed before he began to pull away.

Her heart skipped a beat and her skin felt cold. Rika moved quickly and placed her hands on Loki's face and brought his lips back to hers before he could disappear and deepened their kiss, moving her lips against his. He had soft lips, like flower petals, and his lips molded perfectly with her. Loki pressed their bodies into the door of Rika's room, his hands sliding down he waist and brushing against her hips. He hadn't hesitated to kiss her back, biting at her lower lip until she allowed him entrance. Rika moaned softly into his lips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing her closer to his.

She could feel her temperature rising, and Loki didn't hesitate to move them both to the middle of Rika's bed. He remained on top of her and between her legs, holding one of her hips in his hand as he slipped his tongue in and out of her mouth. Rika pulled away and left kisses down his jaw line and chest, clinging to the cloth of his attire, slipping her hand under his helmet and casting it to the floor. She ran her hands threw his midnight hair and smiled.

Loki growled lowly, breathing heavy as she placed soft, teasing kisses at the base of his neck, coming up to meet his lips. And at that instant, she knew with every touch, every kiss, every moan, every groan, she knew what he wanted, what he needed, right at this moment. She knew why he came to visit her now.

For a briefe moment, Rika paused and rested her head on his shoulder as they breathed heavy together. "Rika..." he whispered, almost pleadingly. He was simply here to use her. She hummed against his skin and simply breathed him in. Rika could feel his erection beginning in his pants.

"Loki..." she began, but then she thought for a moment, maybe this won't be so bad, it's not like it hasn't happened before, and she was alright when he left, even felt numb as she woke alone in the morning.

She cast the thought aside and began unbuttoning his shirt and throwing his cape to the side along with his armor, which clattered to the ground heavily. He began to pull up her brazened dress until it reached her stomach and exposed her tanned belly button. He placed soft kisses there before pulling the rest of her dress up and over her head, tossing it to the side and watched as her beautiful breasts swung gently. He left soft, swift kisses down her neck, chest, nipples and stomach till he reached her lacy under garments. Slowly, he pulled them down with his teeth as she ran her hands threw his hair.

As he kneeled at the edge of her bed and began moving back up her long legs, kissing her ankles and soft inner thighs, he tossed her knees over his shoulders, releasing another low growl. How those sounds filled Rika with such desire that she almost couldn't contain herself. She bit her bottom lip as she watched Loki's eyes fill with a desire she hadn't seen before; watched as his head moved lower between her legs and kiss his soft, exposed hips. She bit her lip harder to prevent herself from screaming as his mouth reached her slit and his tongue moved teasingly over her clit, flickering quickly and eagerly. His lips parted her lower lips more as his mouth encapsulated more of her in his mouth, sucking harder and more enthusiastically. Rika moaned and curled her toes as heat rose in her loins.

Her hands automatically curled into Loki's hair. Loki moaned into her, sending vibrations up her spine. Rika groaned loudly, her hands flying back to her mattress as her fingers curled into the sheets of her bed. Her muscles began contracting and constricting, as she felt a suddle burning at her core. Her head flew backwards and her back arched as Loki pulled away, not even allowing Rika the pleasure of coming. She whimpered as he left her aching clit exposed to the chill of the air, calling out to Loki softly, but gasped as he placed a single finger inside of her, feeling her tighten around him almost instantly. His thumb making small circles around her clit.

Loki smiled darkly as she moaned his name, but she ignored him and pulled him back on top of her, kissing him hungrily and roughly. He chuckled smugly against her lips and all she could do was struggle to defeat him. Loki hissed as she bit his bottom lip, placing a second finger crudely inside of her silky slit. Rika cried out, her nails barring down on his skin. He kissed her aggressively, his light stubble scratching her face as his lips moved excitedly over hers. She moaned against his kiss, biting softly at his lower lip this time. "Please," she begged as he removed his fingers. She began tugging feverishly at his belt and pants and, with a enthusiastic quickness; those were undone and cast aside.

Loki's pale body loomed over her tanned soul, his erection rubbing against her inner thigh, his pre-come leaving a fine trail up her thigh. His eyes widened in excitement as she bit her bottom lip seductively and flipped him on his back. He smirked and closed his eyes, sinking heavily into her bed. He was cold to the touch, she was blazing hot, but god did she feel good. Hurried kisses were shared every instant they could breathe. As she leisurely dragged her tongue down Loki's pale chest, sucking gently at both of his rose bud colored nipples, placing soft kisses all the way down to his navel. Loki smirked as he placed his hands behind his head and waited to enjoy the simple pleasures of being a man.

Rika made it down to his thighs, starring at his engorged erection. She smirked, bowing her head and licking up the small white tear that had emerged from his tip. Loki hummed and pressed his hips upwards ever so slightly and closed his eyes. Rika took this as he was ready to be done with her games. She chuckled quietly as she took his head into her mouth and sucked gently, slowly making her way lower and lower down his shaft. Her tongue dragged up the bottom of his shaft, cherishing the heaviness that was Loki's cock in her mouth. Loki drew out a long groan as his hips slowly began to move with her head bobbing in long, slow movements.

Loki sharply inhaled as he begged; "faster," and "deeper."

Rika moaned in compliance, dragging her nails down his chest while she began moving her head faster and taking in as much of Loki's shaft as she could comfortably fit in her throat. She sucked hard, licked faster, teased briefly while Loki began to pant and curl his finger around the hands that felt burning scortch marks down his chest.

He groaned impatiently as his hip bucked and fire burned at his loins. Rika sucked harder, feeling Loki losing the slightest bit of control as he hissed every time she took bobbed deeper. That was, until he stopped breathing and let out a muted cry as Rika took his come in the back of her throat. She slowly released his manhood from her mouth, lapping up the remaining seed she didn't catch.

She smirked conceitedly as she used her fingertips to whip the corners of her lips. She crawled back up to Loki's torso, placing kisses and bite marks up his chest and collarbone as she made her way up. He breathed heavily, grabbing her chin and bringing her face to his and forcefully kissed her, mixing their bodily fluids together in each others mouths until they tasted like one. He flipped her on her back again, replacing himself back between her legs as he sucked at the nape of her neck, leaving deep red hickies on her shoulder and nape that caused hisses and gasps to follow the cold air that brushed over them briefly.

"As I recall," she panted, whipping the sweat that glistened on her forehead away with the back of her hand, "you were easily persuaded to go a few rounds…?" She asked skeptically, her brow rose as if she was really waiting for an answer.

Loki chuckled darkly, feeling himself getting turned on again just by looking at their shimmering bodies in the fading sunlight. Rika bit her lip seductively and wrapped her arms around Loki's shoulders, softly racking her nails down his back. Loki closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation as he bowed his head and breathed in the scent of Rika's faded perfume. She gasped as he quickly made his way inside her, not really bothering to warm her up first. She closed her eyes tightly, as she'd never had someone fill her so completely before. Loki was a good feeling to have again. She missed this, missed the feeling of him inside her.

Loki grinned, his mouth parted with grunts and soft moans as his body arched into Rika's, his thumbs digging into the soft tissue of her hips. His piercing green eyes starred down at Rika as her eyes closed and louder snarls and moans replaced soft whimpers. She dragged her nails up and down Loki's back as he pounded into her faster and harder, his hips bucking like a wild animal, their bodies slapping against each other violently; their sweat making them stick together like glue. Rika angled her hips into him more, spreading her legs even moreso as she could feel him getting closer and closer.

Loki grunted stridently as he stroked Rika's sweet spot over and over. Her cries for him became more and more desperate and her moans changed to higher and higher pitches. She tightened around him and moved her hips against his with each of his thrusts, digging her nails deeper and deeper into his sides till she could feel his muscle give way under her fingers.

Loki moved one of her legs over his shoulder and proceeded to pin Rika deeper into the bed and thrust violently into her, using her body like some sort of rag doll. He snarled as she struggled to get free from his grip, but the aching of her body mingled with the sound of her grinding out Loki's name between clenched teeth. Loki licked his lips in satisfaction as her fingers caught in the mattress sheets around her and her body twitched fiercely. It was only moments later that a moan caught in her throat as a wave of Rika's pleasure washed over Loki's engorged erection like a waterfall. Not soon after, with a few more thrusts, Loki's head tosses back and his body grew hard as his muscle contracted.

Loki let Rika's leg slide down his sweat ridden arm to the bed before he laid on top of her with his head at the nape of her neck, resting there. He placed soft kisses down her neck before completely exhausting himself. Rika wrapped her arms around him and hummed in satisfaction, patting his hair down with one hand as best she could. Loki chuckled against her and took this hand of hers in his and placed it above her head so that she wouldn't try to straighten anything else of his out. She smiled down at him and let her nails roam over his back with her free hand softly, watching at he trembled beneath her touch and goose bumps rose from beneath his skin.

Suddenly she felt a cold sensation in the pit of her stomach. "… How do you feel now, My Prince?" She asked hesitantly.

And to be quite honest and fair, now _she_ didn't know how to feel—relieved, thankful, jealous, angry, lost? Loki turned his head towards her slowly, his forehead glistening with sweat and his mouth parted slightly as he caught his breath. He chuckled softly, "were you not satisfied, Rika?" He smiled with a light laugh, removing himself from inside her as he slowly put himself into a sitting position. He grabbed one of the fur blankets covering Rika's bed and covered himself with it out of respect for her.

Rika sat up as well, grabbing another fur blanket from her bed to cover herself with, "I was more than satisfied," she answered, biting her lower lip nervously. She looked to the window once more as she tried to avoid making eye contact with Loki; her previous thoughts rushing back into her mind-should she really have done this? But would there really have been any way to say 'no' to a Prince, let alone a Prince of Asgard?

But then again, she didn't push him away.

Loki simply starred at her, in all her magnificence, and waited for her to come to her senses. She turned back towards him, her eyes harder and slightly angry. Loki was taken aback and surprised. "Rika, I—" He tried to justify his actions, but there was no use.

"No." She held up her hand so he wouldn't interrupt her thought process. She sighed as she slowly lowered her hand, "it's okay, I don't need an answer as to why you're here-and I know it's not to simply "escort me." A Prince of Asgard has his play things for a reason." She retrieved her under garments and her cast off brazened dress, her blanket wrapped around her tightly as she walked to her bathing room when she cleaned herself once more and dressed for the night's events.

* * *

Loki waited for a few moments on Rika's bed. He would get dressed and wait for Rika to clean herself up and go with him to Thor's celebration. He glanced around her room. It was bare of anything personal aside from the small picture of them on her bedside table, that had somehow slid to the floor during their sexual excursions. Maps of other Realms plastered on her walls, on her table, books scattered through out, but something in particular caught his eye.

A weapon. A weapon he'd never seen Rika use before. A weapon that was, in all honesty, a very intriguing piece of metal. It was bronze colored; like the sun, like her dress, like her eyes—shaped like a staff or a spear, like Gungnir, the spear his father carried around. As he stood from her bed and replaced his clothing, he starred at the weapon in wonder. Once his clothing was back on, he casually walked over to it, intending to touch it and pick it up—but a small heat wave shot out from it, like a barrier that prevented him from even brushing his fingertips against its shaft. Loki hissed in pain and pulled his hand away, stared at the skin that was now covered with red blisters and boils and black, charred skin.

"What in the world—" Loki began.

The door is which Rika was behind opened with a quickness as she peered out at him in shock, her dress shimmering in the fading sunlight. Loki turned to look at her, evidently pain stricken as he held his burnt hand with the other hand and backed away from the mysterious weapon. He sat back down on Rika's bed in disbelief as he starred down at his hand. No blood dropped from his skin, as most of it was shriveled and blackened and steaming. Burning flesh made Loki want to gag.

Rika ran to her table were, behind the books, a jar of metallic-like liquid resided. She dipper her hand into the jar, pulling out a small handful and rubbed it between her hands like a crème. She came quickly to his aide and took Loki's burnt hand in hers, being very gentle as she rubbed the metallic creme all over the wounded area. "Do you know any healing spells?" She asked Loki softly, almost apologetically.

"Yes," Loki answered with evident strain in his voice as his teeth ground together. He whispered an incantation under his breath and watched as the blisters and boils receded back into his skin and the black turned to a soft grey then back to his normal skin color. A slight burning sensation was still present under the skin of his hand, but it was better than the continuous burn that crawled over his fingers all but a few moments ago. The metallic creme had all but dried up now and began to flake off. Rika smiled softly, helping Loki into her bathing room where she soaked his hand in a pool of icy water from a large bowl standing on a marbled column in the corner of said room.

He grunted, looking away as she gently whipped the dried creme from his hand. She chuckled, "You're lucky I was in the room and got to you in time," she pulled his hand from the icy water, "you could have died, even being an Asgardian, my dearest Prince." She looked up at him and in all seriousness, she said; "and Loki, please. Next time, do _not _touch Sunniva."

Loki cocked his brow at her, as if defiantly. She starred right back at him unyielding as she reached up and began to comb his hair back into its original slicked back position against his head. "Sunniva was a gift from your father and mine. It took her a while to get used to me, like Mjolnir did with Thor, remember?" Loki nodded slowly, still not rightfully understanding the weapon and wondering why his father would give Rika a gift like that.

"What does she do?" He asked hesitantly—amazed. If she protected herself that way against everything, like Mjolnir's weight did for Thor, he wondered what else she could do.

Rika frowned, feeling as though Loki was not listening to her. She took Loki's face in her hand and sincerely starred into his eyes, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Sunniva is a gift from the Sun. She can burn you like this, without you even touching her—" She held up Loki's hand to his face as she dried it off and the slight burning was still there, deep under the skin, invading the muscle, "she is a controller of heat and fire." She motioned to the jar just beyond the wall, "that's the only remedy to the burns I know, the old magic I do know is not really worth trying." She shrugged as she let go of Loki's hand and walked past him. "So please, My Prince, please do not touch Sunniva again." Rika begged, pleading with the Prince like a peasant.

Loki smiled, knowing she cared despite her hardened demeanor. He nodded once, understanding. He followed her back into her room as she grabbed his helmet and placed it properly on his head, making sure to smooth his hair down as she did. She smiled, placing a hand against his chest as she pressed her lips to his and closed her eyes, satisfied that if even for a day, Loki was hers again, she would accept that and deal with the consequences when they came.

Loki wrapped his arms around her as she kissed him. He peered at his hand from behind Rika's head, flipping it from palmer to dorsal. He starred in wonder, if a weapon like that existed, who needed Mjolnir…?

He hugged Rika closer before taking her arm in his and leading her to the door. "Ready for the celebration?" He asked, sounding genuinely happy. She paused and led him to her armor, where she grabbed her breast plate and strapped it on and then grabbed Sunniva and finally nodded.

"Now I'm ready." She answered, smiling.

Loki starred in wonder at Sunniva, scrutinizing the weapon. He took Rika around the waist, and placed one last loving kiss on her lips as he led them both towards the door and out into the Great Halls of Asgard.


	2. Cold

Author's Note~: Further more, the second chapter is up! I'm a quick writer, you see, as I enjoy this, AND I'm currently "under-employed."

Every new name you see, like; Rika: Norse (Eternal God), Dyre: Norse (Precious One), Sunniva: Scandinavian (Gift of the Sun); are the OC's of these stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. This story follows the movie of _Thor_, and some dialogue, which I also, do not own.

**Skin, chapter two**

Thor raised his dearest Mjolnir into the air proudly. The crowd went wild with their cheering and hollering; their fists pumping; red flags waving franticly in the air; banners falling from the ceilings like waterfalls; tears falling from innocent maidens eyes; boys wearing plastic Thor helmets and hooting excitedly; fathers, brothers and mothers shouting in praise as Thor graced the Great Hall with his presence.

The said man tossed his hammer in the air before catching it, laughing as he showboated his own entrance to the crowd. Rika looked down at Lady Sif and the Warriors Three with enthusiastic eyes. The black haired maiden smiled up at the Sun Goddess excitedly, her eyes animated brightly with adoration. Rika giggled cheerfully, covering her mouth with her hand as Sif all but wanted to crawl out of her skin to the Lightening God. Frigga made a playfully stern face at the both of the grown women who seemed to be acting like children, and as the two of them fidgeted nervously under the Queens gaze, Odin merely chuckled with amusement at the three women.

Rika stood opposite of Frigga, at the right hand of Odin, the Allfather—his trustee, his Peace Ambassador, his personal War Preventer. Rika felt her father would have been proud to see her at this stature; following in his footsteps. Below Rika was Loki, standing motionlessly. A small red mark was just barely visible beneath the collar of his cloak, and this made Rika blush anxiously. The God of Mischief glanced up at her momentarily when he felt her eyes on him and flashed her a rare public smile. Rika giggled nervously and reached out to touch the man's face, stroking at his cheek lovingly before pulling the collar of his cloak up just a tiny bit further. Loki blinked, checking to see what she was trying to hide before chuckling mischievously, his fingertips grazed over the blemish fondly. She quickly turned away from him so as not to embarrass herself further and watched as Thor knelt below the group, directly in front of Odin's throne. He set Mjolnir gently at his side and respectfully removed his helmet.

Thor winked at his mother. Frigga simply shook her head and smiled—she was obviously proud of her first bone. The future King glanced at the Warriors Three, who all smiled down at him proudly, before turning his head back to Sif, who blushed feverishly. His eyes found Rika's at last, and she simply smiled at him, nodding. Good for you Thor, she thought, you're finally getting what you've wanted since you were a little boy.

Odin stood from his throne to speak, his face going blank but his eye radiated love. He tapped his beloved Gungnir on the golden floor and everything went silent. "Thor Odinson," Odin began, his weary eye focused solely on his first born, "my heir—" Loki's eyes looked towards his feet as his jaw tightened, "—my firstborn," Odin's voice caught in his throat momentarily as he continued and Frigga smiled towards him encouragingly, "so long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build." The Allfather nodded his head ever so slightly in agreeance with his next words; "'tis a fit companion for a king."

Thor straightened his shoulders with pride. Rika smiled softly as her eyes briefly moved to Loki. His expression was that of sadness and loathing, and for a moment, Rika understood why he might feel that way. She tried not to focus on Loki as Odin continued. "I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms from the time of the great beginning. Though the day has come…"

* * *

Loki's eyes remained cast down at his feet. He felt a strange longing growing in his gut as he glanced over at Rika's smiling face. But the feeling was quickly banished at his overwhelming impatience. Where were the Jotun's? They shouldn't have even made it this far into the announcement. He looked between Thor and Odin, but his father's eyes never left his older siblings face; not even for a moment to look at the obviously distraught younger Prince.

He wanted to scream, but he tried not to show it. He tried to focus on something else—Rika, that was always a good distraction. The way her soft lips felt against his; the way her eyes closed as he moved inside her; the light burning sensation on his back from the claw marks she left—when suddenly he realized just how much he missed having the girl around.

It was then he was rushed by his past memories—feelings he'd tried so hard to bury and forget. The way she looked at him; her smile; seeing her in the garden with a handful of white roses; her drunken comments of love and longing; sitting in the library together; the feeling in his chest when she whispered his name; listening to her read…

Loki looked up at the Sun Goddess, wondering what she was thinking. Her smile slowly faded to a dull grimace as her hand moved slowly to wrap around her stomach and clutched at her side. Loki frowned, wondering why she was in pain. Rika breathed through it before sighing and removing her hand and placing it back at her side. Her knuckles turned white as she clutched Sunniva tightly in her right hand.

Loki was about to open his mouth and ask her if she was okay when he noticed her hand move to her side again, clutching it there as the pained grimace graced her plum, pink lips. He put a hand on her hip gently when she looked like her knees were about to give way. She glanced down at him and batted his hand away tenderly. "I'm fine." She whispered. A thin layer of sweat glistened in the fading light on her forehead as her eyes trying to hide the pain within.

"Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin asked, his voice starting to soften. His reign would be at its end in but a few moments. Loki smiled wickedly as he looked from his pained lover to the Allfather.

"I swear." Thor confidently responded.

Rika and Sif smiled to each other—Rika's smile just a tiny bit distorted—but Loki kept his eyes locked on Odin. "Do you swear to preserve the peace?" The Allfather asked, his voice growing louder. His eyes met with Rika's as she bowed her head respectfully. So that meant, as long as Odin had a say in Thor's actions, she would still be the Peace Ambassador. A huge weight lifted off her chest with a relieved sigh.

"I swear." Thor responded, his eyes glued on his father.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?" Odin's words spilled out in a hurried manner.

"I swear!" Thor's enthusiastic reply gained him many cheers from the crowd behind him.

Odin's lip twitched ever so slightly into a quick smile. "Then, on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you…." He paused momentarily. His dark blue eyes moved away from Thor's excited expression, unfocused.

Rika noticed his stiffened demeanor and looked towards Frigga with furrowed brows, thinking, maybe the hastened ceremony was do to a worsening medical condition and it was simply taking affect during this time. Frigga was just as concerned for her husband as Rika was, both women not really sure what the paused was for.

Rika curiously glanced over her shoulder to two armed guards off to the side who began to whisper softly to each other. She snapped her fingers repeatedly to get their attention. They straightened up quickly, coming to her side with an eager needs to please. She nodded her head towards the Allfather, signaling for the guards to help Odin if he should need it.

Before the guards even made it to Odin's side, the Allfathers eyes hardened. "The Frost Giants!" He exclaimed. The audience gasped as they absorbed the information. A scream echoed threw the Hall, followed by panic and chaos as the crowd dispersed and rioted. Odin tapped his staff impatiently on the ground, signaling the Destroyer to emerge from his chambers and defend Asgard as it needed.

Odin turned towards Rika and his sons, "come with me," he beckoned quickly, turning from the ceremony as he wearily made his way to the Weapons Vault. Thor's irate cries could be heard down the hall.

* * *

The three of them followed swiftly behind their leader.

"Allfather, why would the Frost Giants be in Asgard?" Rika asked, her voice slightly higher than normal. Loki walked along side her and for a moment, he reached out and took her hand in his as a comforting gesture. His eyes never moved to Rika's face, only gazing forward intently as he followed his father and brother. It took Rika a moment to accept Loki's action, but she quickly realized his generosity (what little he gave) and tried to restrain a smile.

Odin was breathing slightly heavier as he raced down the steps of the Weapons Vault, just in time to watch the Destroyer back into his enclosure after his work was done. Rika starred at the war trophies; taking the most valuable thing from another's Realm was something about Odin that her father never liked, nor understood—and something she was just as against as her father had been.

As the group went further into the room, walking down the long corridor, Rika noticed the water than normally ran threw the room like a small, pristine stream was frozen over and made the room drastically colder. A bitter mist rose around their feet as they walked, and at this, Rika hiked up the ends of her bronze dress so she could see where she was walking better. Scorch marks painted the walls and staircase from where the Destroyer had taken action.

Thor stopped in the middle of the corridor, taking in the sight of the small massacre; Jotun bodies and body parts were strewn across the floor, along side Asgardian guards that lay motionless, others that were cut down where they stood, their bright red blood splattered across ancient trophies. Rika swallowed hard as she felt, and was sure she looked, nauseated. Her fingers gripped tighter at Loki's hands as she pulled Sunniva closer to her chest.

Odin sensed her discomfort as he bent over and reached his hands out to pick up the Casket—the Frost Giant's treasure. Evidently it had been thrown to the ground when the Destroyer had attacked one of the intruders. "Shall I go speak with Himedall, Allfather?" Rika's voice shook slightly. After all, if the all-seeing gatekeeper hadn't warned them of this attack, had he not seen these intruders break into Asgard?

Odin shook his head in response to her question, placing the Casket were it belonged and stroking the handles lightly.

Rika released Loki's hands and turned to walk from the trio of men. Thor began to talk at the top of his lungs, arguing with Odin, all the while, Loki said nothing. Rika knew Thor would not let this day end without an explanation, and therefore, she needed to prepare herself for the worst.

* * *

Sif waited outside the Weapons Vault as Rika appeared, looking very impatient and hurried.

"Rika!" She shouted, jogging to the Sun Goddesses side as she hurriedly walked towards the Great Halls. "How bad is it in there? Did they take anything?" Sif questioned, her brows arched in an attempt to get some sort of information out of her. "Was it the Casket, is it gone?"

Rika looked down at the ground as she tried to think. "Come with me to the bath house," She ordered, "oh and bring your battle armor, and a coat." She added as she jogged down the halls of the great Palace, "we need to talk of Thor!"

Sif smiled wickedly, for even if she was a warrior, she knew the Sun Goddess was a great source of knowledge. Especially when it came to what Thor was planning.

Sif paused for a moment, watching as the maiden slowly faded from her sight, "but, hey wait! You didn't answer any of my questions!"

* * *

"So you think Thor is going to challenge Laufey?" Sif shook her head as the piping hot water steamed around her breasts. She waved her hand as to dismiss the thought. "That's chaotic; absolutely crazy; no." She sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more than the other.

Rika sat at the rim of the pool, her feet dangling in the water ever so slightly as she scoffed, saying; "exactly, it's crazy and foolish and brazen and all around everything Thor stands for." She tried to reason with the raven-haired maiden. "The Jotun's made a disaster of Thor's big day, you don't think he doesn't want some sort of revenge, honestly Sif, put the pieces together."

Sif frowned, "… but going to Jotunheim is forbidden! Thor could be punished, as all of us would be too, if we even—"

"I know." The peacekeeper replied. "I know," she repeated again, softer. She lowered her nude body down into the hot water, hissing as it hit tender skin.

Sif shook her head and sighed deeply. "We'll have to find the boys before they do anything foolish and decide to leave without us, or worse, decide to do something other than harass Laufey—like build an army." Sif paused for a moment, her body stiffening. "You-you don't think Thor would try to build an army to take to Jotunheim…. Do you?" She sputtered.

Rika sank down into the water until it reached just below her nose. She shook her head, before raising ever so slightly out of the water and saying; "no, no army, just us."

Sif shook her head wildly, "stupid man!" she screamed.

Rika smiled coyly. "I was stupid today," she whispered quietly; almost as if she was ashamed of herself.

Sif kept her head lowered as she collected her thoughts, replying back; "I noticed the hickies on your neck and the bite marks on you shoulder." She smiled cheekily, "dirty girl."

"What?" Rika stood up quickly, looking over her body in the reflection of the steaming water. Sure enough, rose-colored blemishes littered her neck and body like hives. Rika groaned shamefully, using her hands to hide as many of the blemishes as she could before sinking into the water with a small 'plop!'

The War Goddess giggled quietly as she brushed her hair from her face and looked at the Sun Goddess. "So," she began, "who was it this time?" A playful tone echoed teasingly in her voice. "Fandral, again? I know you and he had a thing for a while after Loki."

"Until I broke his little heart," she put the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically, throwing her head back as the two women laughed. "But, no. Not Fandral."

"Balder?"

"That was only once, and never again!"

"Why not? He's attractive-ish."

"He's waaaay too freaky. I guess Karnilla ruined him for other women."

"That's a shame." Sif sighed. "Please don't tell me you finally gave into Volstagg!" Sif cried, horrified at the thought. "Did he crush you? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him, Rika. I'll do it." Sif joked, her voice mocking that of a hardened warrior as she tried to be serious.

Rika tried to prevent herself from chocking as she nearly drowned of laughter, "Oh dear Allfathers, NO!" She all but screamed.

The war goddess thought for a few more moments as their laughter died down. She looked closely at the marks left on Rika's body. Sif had grown to recognize certain patterns that every man Rika had slept with left on her body; almost like a scar.

For instance, there was no bruising of her lower back, so she knew Rika had not lied about Fandral—as he often bent her body in weird and uncomfortable positions, or so Rika claimed, like backwards over chairs or desks. There was no bruising on her breasts of wrists, like when Balder had tied her wrists to her ankles like some sort of hog—so it was no lie on Balder's part.

But there was one set of bruises that worried Sif, as she had not seen these bruises in quite some time; small, circular prints, like fingerprints, on her hips.

"No," Sif's eyes widened, her mouth gapping. "You didn't—not with him! Rika, how could you do this to yourself!" She scolded the tanned girl. "Loki, again, really?" She splashed hot water at the maiden, "have you lost your damned mind!" Sif's eyes burned, "Now I really _do_ have to kill him! I'd have dealt with you seeing Fandral again, but _Loki_?"

Rika shrugged, her shame growing even more evident as her skin darkened a few shades and she sank lower into the water away from Sif's glowering eyes. "I couldn't help myself, Sif! Don't be mad!"

"You couldn't _help _yourself? Dear Gods, woman!" Sif simply laughed, trying to bring what little light she could to the subject. "Well, are you happy, at least?" She asked, taking one last dip in the pool before hopping out and drying off. "And what of Lady Sigyn?"

Rika watched as the woman's nude form distanced itself from the pool, and then she too took one last dip before hopping out. She grabbed her towel and began patting herself dry and reaching for her normal battle attire and staff as Sif did the same. "I don't know about Sigyn, but then again, I really don't care about that woman." She answered honestly, a small hint of aggression when the other woman's name came up. "I mean, it felt like it was old times; he was gentle and sweet and kind; everything he used to be when we were younger! But then the sex was—" she paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to use as her fingertips brushed against the blemishes absentmindedly, "—rough and dirty."

Sif's grimace at her words said all she needed to know. Rika had simply been used as a stress reliever. Rika grasped her stomach softly, praying what she and the Goddess of War thought wasn't true.

* * *

As Sif and Rika made an appearance in the dinning room hall, they noticed the men were already there conversing, and the table full of an Asgardian feast complete with a wild boar had been over turned and smashed on the floor. Thor always did have a temper, and his tantrums were always overly dramatic.

Rika frowned as she noticed Loki sitting on the steps behind Thor, his expression seemed stressful as he rubbed his forehead with closed eyes. She sighed deeply, whereas Sif tried to console her with a gentle nudge and a comforting smile. Rika tried to smile back as she leaned Sunniva against the over turned table.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg questioned, poking and prodding at some food that had not been thrown to the floor during Thor's tantrum. He began to build himself a small buffet while he hummed a cheerful tune.

"We're going to Jotunheim." Thor stated.

Rika scoffed, "What did I tell you, Sif?" Her arms flailed in the air as she tried to prove her point. "Are you daft, boy?" She shrieked, her form fitting black cape moved with her arms as they fell back down to her sides.

Thor was about to retort as he noticed the two women were dressed for battle when Fandral butted in; "What?" He sneered with a sarcastic scoff, "this isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god! This is _Jotunheim_."

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their Casket." Thor poked back. Loki simply sighed in defeat and rubbed his forehead out of frustrations again. Rika wanted so badly to run over to him and touch his soft face, whip away the worried wrinkles that plagued his normally stoic expression and place kisses down his neck where he too, had matching red blemishes. But she stopped herself as she touched her stomach. She looked away from her humiliation back down to her shielded shins and leather-clad feet.

"We would just be looking for answers." Thor tried to reason with the group, his eyebrows arched in a persuasive manner.

"It is forbidden!" Sif hissed beside Rika. Rika looked towards to War Goddess and noticed her eyes were slightly wilder than normal.

Rika stopped listening as she focused more intently on Loki. He soon felt her eyes on him and looked up towards her. Her face seemed void of all but one emotion; pain. Loki suddenly felt very remorseful for his previous visit, wishing he could take it back as he looked down towards his feet.

Rika looked away, crossing one of her arms over her chest and wrapping her fingers around her forearm, too bad, she thought, it would have been nice to be held by him at night again, instead of someone like Fandral.

Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Fandral the Dashing gazed upon Rika and smiled charmingly, despite the happenings of their current conversation. Rika scoffed and shook her head with a smile. Fandral is not so bad, she thought, he at least really loved me. And she could have grown to love him back, truly, even thought she loved him at one point—he was so different from Loki; he wasn't dark and gloomy, he wasn't angry, he wasn't woeful, he didn't have green eyes, he didn't have black hair.

"And beautiful, untamable Rika—" Thor's appealing lips said her name and Rika suddenly felt like she'd missed out on everything that had been going on around her for the past few moments. She blinked, lost, as Thor's stepped closer to her with calculated and even strides. His lips curling up at their corners even more so as he stopped a mere few inches in front of her. Rika moved back so she could look up at him without craning her neck, "—who was it that sought out that perfect island on Earth for your leisure?" His voice softened as he stood, unmoving, like a tall oak. He wanted so badly to reach out and stroke the girl's cheek, divert her attention from his brother and his best friend, but with Sif standing there…

Loki stiffened and straightened his back at Thor's previous statement. Rika and Thor had a secret place? A secret _island _on Earth? He suddenly grew very jealous, then very choleric. I wonder just how many times she's seduced Thor is their _secret little island_, Loki sneered in his mind. His eyes would have burned holes into Thor's back if they could have.

"You did, but that doesn't mean I'm going to follow you into _Jotunheim_." She replied, emphasizing the name of the Realm. She put a hand on Thor's shoulder, "please, reconsider this journey…"

Thor's brows furrowed at the girl, hoping she at least would have been on his side. "No." He shrugged her warm, slender hand off his shoulder. "My friends, we're going to Jotunheim."

Rika huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and pouted. There was no winning with the boy.

* * *

Loki was flanked off to the right of Thor and Rika flanked off to the left as they rode their horses on the Rainbow Bridge to Himedall. Loki would glance towards her, but she would simply stare straight ahead and watch as Thor's cape would billow in the wind like a sheet in a hurricane. He sighed, gazing out towards the sea, watching the waves tumble clumsily over the end of Asgard and down.

So what if she'd seduced his brother? So what if she'd slept with other men. It's not like he didn't sleep with other women; seduce other women. Loki tried to reason with himself over the fact that Thor and Rika had a secret island together on Earth. Sigyn and he had many secrets together.

The group stopped and dismounted from their horses. Rika paused for a moment to brush the side of her horses face, whispering softly into the creature's ear. It neighed kindly and with that, Rika smiled and followed behind the group. Loki watched the girl intently, following her to Thor's side.

"Leave this to me." He spoke as he brushed past Thor. Rika watched curiously. It would have been better if she'd talked to the Guardian of the Realms, at least he liked and enjoyed her company, but if Loki wanted to try his luck instead, who was to stop him but Thor?

Rika huffed, gripping Sunniva tighter.

"Good Himedall—"

"You're not dressed warmly enough." Himedall's stoic face never faltered to look at the Mischievous God.

"I'm sorry?" Loki retorted, taken aback.

"Do you think that you can deceive me?" Himedall asked. He's acting awfully strange, Rika thought as she took a step closer.

Loki sputtered, "You must be mistaken—"

"Enough!" Thor shouted. Loki shut his mouth quickly and looked down towards the ground. Rika stepped closer to him as Thor passed to stand in front of Himedall.

"Don't worry, it's not you." Rika whispered comfortingly. Loki glanced down at her half-hearted smile and reached to touch her lips briefly before lowering his hand. His eyes never left her.

"Himedall, may we pass?" Thor asked earnestly.

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day." Himedall confessed, "I wish to know how that happened." He added, his golden eyes passing over to Thor as he aimed to statement directly at the future King, as if encouraging him.

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned. Understand?" Thor reasoned. He brushed past Himedall as if he were a mere servant and into the circular building that held the power of the Bifrost captive.

Rika grabbed at Loki's hand as she tried to lead the two of them inside the building, but Loki held them in place. Himedall's eyes glanced momentarily at their hands and then back to their stationary position. The group dispersed, flowing past the pair that stood in front of Himedall like a stream. "What's the matter, silver tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg chuckled as he passed the raven-haired man.

Loki looked up and glared at the back of the burly mans head as if he could snap the mans' head right off his shoulders.

"Thank you, Himedall," Rika bowed her head in thanks as she let go of Loki's hand and walked a few more steps towards the Guardian. Himedall looked down at the Sun Goddess, his expression telling her he had something he wished to speak to her about. Rika smiled pleasantly up at the man as she had when she was a child. "Please, Himedall, you don't have to hold your tongue around me. Speak, if you may." She beckoned.

"It would be wise, young Peace Keeper, if you chose your company more carefully." He muttered emotionlessly. His eyes never left her gaze, even as they fogged over with tears she tried desperately to blink away. Rika smiled softly, bowing her head as she walked past the Guardian and followed the group.

Loki stayed behind for a moment, before following the group in with Himedall. Himedall walked up the steps in the center of the building while the rest of them formed around the entrance of the Bifrost. Thor stood at the point, followed by Rika and Loki, then the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Thor starred out at the vastness of space in amazement and anticipation.

Rika eyed Loki before he turned to look at her and her contemplative expression, "What is it?" He whispered as he closed the space between them and stood beside her. Obviously she had something on her chest she needed to say as well.

She glanced behind her at the group and lowered her voice as she turned back towards the green clad man. "…Would you kindly come by my chambers again tonight?" She asked, not even bothering to look the man in the eye anymore.

Loki hesitated, unsure. "I would—"

"Never mind, 'twas a stupid question that does not even deserve an answer." Rika interrupted with a sigh, waving her hand dismissively. She moved away from the man and back to stand by Fandral and Volstagg. She gripped Sunniva tightly in her gloved right hand as her face burned with embarrassment.

The building began to spin faster and faster as energy shot out of the place Himedall stood with his sword like a tree of lightening and bright, white energy. It wasn't long before the Bifrost was activated and groaning.

"Is everything all right?" Fandral asked in a charming whisper as he leaned closer to Rika.

The Peace Keeper turned towards the dashing man and smiled radiantly. That smile nearly killed Fandral, making his gut twist and turn as she simply answered; "yes, everything is just fine."

Loki stood astonished as he looked over his shoulder cautiously at the girl, but she stood still and talked to Fandral effortlessly. This displeased Loki, as he wanted to come to her chambers tonight, and even if he hadn't finished his answer, he still would have said yes to her.

"Be warned, I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatened the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you, and you'll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim."

Fandral shivered at the thought, but kept his eyes focused on the woman beside him. How long had it been since he'd seen her, again? And yet, she was still just as beautiful as ever. He smirked, eyeing the younger prince as he looked over his shoulder for the Sun Goddess.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked.

"To leave to bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it." Himedall answered emotionlessly.

"I have no plans to die today." Thor answered with a smile, his eyes never leaving the greatness of space.

"None do." Himedall retorted as he pushed his sword further into the control of the Bifrost.

Rika sucked in her breath as she was pulled into the Bifrost with the group and flew threw the air, busting from the atmosphere of Asgard and into the cold wasteland of Jotunheim before plunging to the icy ground in a great cloud of dirt and ice. There they stood, at the entrance of Jotunheim, where many years ago, Odin stood with his army, ready to concur the icy wasteland and finish their long lasting war.

"We shouldn't be here." Hogun the Grim spoke, his eyes boring into the back of Thor's head as he searched their surroundings.

Rika nodded, feeling her gut tighten. She kept close to Fandral and thankfully, he didn't seem to mind her closeness at all, even offering to hold her under his fur coat if she got too cold. She gratefully declined with a smile that broke Fandral's heart again and again, but made sure he knew that she would still be looking out for him.

"Let's move." Thor ordered, ignoring the feeling in his chest as Rika talked quietly with Fandral.

As they walked, eyes wide for any type of movement, loud crashing noises echoed through out the land around them. Their feet crunched beneath them as they walked on crisp ice and snow. Rika wrapped her hands around the warmth that radiated from Sunniva, pulling her cloak tighter around her. It wasn't long before they found the ruined remains of the Frost Giants castle; part of the castle fell away while they walked, and then a few smaller pieces cascaded away with the cold wind; like dust on a gale.

* * *

Fandral pulled his fur coat closer around his neck, watching as Rika tried to get her hands warm. He chuckled quietly, gaining her attention. "It's good to see you." He chattered threw cold teeth.

Rika smiled softly at the blonde man as she wet her frosty lips, her nose a slight pinkish color. "It's good to see you too. You look happier." She commented, trying to keep the conversation light, despite their surroundings. "I've seen you around the Palace with many maidens," she chuckled, "seems like you can't be tamed!" She joked, sniffing at her runny nose. The cold was no place for the Sun Goddess.

Fandral shrugged as he desperately tried to keep his body warm by rubbing his hands together. "I've been happier." He frowned, looking away.

Rika sighed, knowing the conversation would have led to this even if she hadn't tried to keep it light with her jokes. But she was surprised when he kept talking. "I'm glad you came with us."

She nodded, still trying to smile without her lips cracking. "Me too. Someone has to watch out for you."

Fandral all but chocked at this; "oh ho! Me, aye? Says the girl with the fire stick." He chuckled lightly, nodding towards the staff in her hands. "I remember the first day you got that thing and you went and nearly burnt your hands and arms off! You were stuck in the Healing Room for nearly two weeks!"

"Oh hush!" She shushed the man before he revealed any more embarrassing secretes she tried to hide, "focus on the problem at hand and we'll relive old times later, dear Fandral." Rika shook her head with a soft chuckle, quickening her walking pace to try and warm her shielded legs from the cold.

The blonde man laughed softly under his breath and shook his head at the tanned girl. "Yes, of course." He smiled, her voice echoing in his head; _dear Fandral, dear Fandral, dear Fandral…_

* * *

"Where are they?" Sif asked cautiously as she looked around.

Rika was now walking beside her, eyeing everything around her immediate surroundings—except for Loki. She checked the dark places around the castle, searching for movement, for blood red eyes, for shadows that weren't really shadows.

"Hiding, as cowards always do." Thor answered as they made their way to the throne of Jotunheim. There, Laufey sat motionlessly, almost as if he were a frozen statue. The group stopped in front of the throne. Rika could feel Sunniva pulsing beneath her hands like a humming birds heartbeat—quick and soft.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." Laufey spoke ominously. He didn't move, not even an inch.

"I am Thor Odinson!" Thor called into the darkness that was Laufey's throne of ice and ruined castle.

"We know who you are." Laufey answered back darkly, still cast in shadows like that of a monster.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor shouted his question angrily, demanding a direct answer.

Laufey's head turned slowly towards the group, his blood red eyes glowing in the shadows like a beast. The hands of the Asgardians tightened around their visible weapons. "The House of Odin is full of traitors." Laufey called back.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!"

King Laufey stood from his throne in a fit of rage, his fingers balled into icy fists as he spoke. "Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace?" His eyes drifted over the individuals behind Thor's back till his eyes met Rika's. "And ah yes, of course. If it isn't the Peace Keeper, or is it Peace Ambassador, now? Or perhaps Sun Goddess?" Laufey sneered, "What name do you go by now, wielder of the sun?"

Loki starred at Rika as she laughed, trying to make light of the situation. She moved from Sif's side to Thor's as she spoke. "King Laufey," she said his name in a seductive manner, "what an honor it is to be back in your delectable presence." She bowed her head slightly before coming back up to meet his radiant red eyes. "Laufey, you know exactly what my title it—the same as it has been the last few visits I've had to make to this icy hell."

Laufey's smile faded quickly while Rika half-smirked, her cocky attitude showing right threw her delicate features. Her fingers gripped nervously at her staffed weapon. His eyes moved to the blonde man beside her as he simply tried to ignore the maiden. "You long for battle. You crave it. You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man."

"Well, this 'boy' has grown tired of your mockery." Thor challenged.

Sif looked around as Frost Giants appeared from darker corners around the fallen castle, moving in and surrounding the group likes predators on prey. These Frost Giants froze their limbs into weapons with sharp icy point protruding like maces and clubs.

Rika placed a hand on Thor's shoulder in warning. He looked towards her and she shook her head, pleading with her eyes. Light snow fell around them, catching in their hair and eyes and seeping into their clothes and then deeper into their bone. Rika shivered as she starred into the piercing baby blues of the eldest Prince's eyes.

"Thor, stop and think." Loki suddenly appeared on Thor's opposite shoulder, "look around you, we're outnumbered." He begged.

"Know your place, brother." Thor snapped. He looked down at Rika's eyes and felt a coldness in his stomach as he shrugged her hand off.

"You know not what your actions would unleash. I do." Laufey's slow eyes traveled back towards Rika. "You should consult with your Peace Keeper before you take action, Odinson."

"Thor, please reconsider this." Rika whispered, walking in front of Thor and turning to face him directly. "You make the first move, you start a _war._" Her feet began to sink in soft snow as she glanced back at the glowering Laufey. "We are in his Realm now, Thor."

"They have already made the first move, Rika!" The eldest prince hissed, "They broke into the Weapons Vault!" He jagged Mjolnir towards Laufey, trying to make a point.

"There will always be rebels, Thor! Those who don't agree with the decisions passed down by _your_ father, like those who would rebel against Laufey's words. Those people like _you_." She bit back. Her eyes began to burn from the cold.

"Go now, while I still allow it." Laufey's footsteps could be heard behind Rika as he approached. She stiffened slightly, turning slowly around to face him. She placed her body in between Thor and Laufey's protectively, just as her father had taught her; if she was going to die, why not die for the sake of the Princes? She blinked several times, trying to make sense of the tall Frost Giant in front of her.

"We will accept your most gracious offer." Loki spoke softly from beside the future King of Asgard. Thor looked at Loki as if he'd defied orders then starred back up at Laufey with a clenched jaw and an aching gut. His breath came out hand and fast in his aggravation.

Loki reached for Rika's arm and pulled her closer to him as he turned from Thor and began walking slowly away, leaving the eldest prince alone with Laufey. Rika huddled closer to Loki, breathing a sigh of release. "Thank you." She whispered under her breath, not even sure if he would have heard her.

"Come on, brother." Loki called over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around Rika's shoulder to protect her from the cold as best her could.

Thor turned from Laufey, his teeth grinding together as he walked with stiff legs. Thor had come for answers, but all he got were taunts and mockery. This angered him more than anything else. How were any of the Realms going to respect him as King if he didn't take action against those who rebelled?

"Run back home, little princess." Laufey taunted.

A smile crossed disturbed lips slowly. The group paused as Thor suddenly and visibly snapped from the comment.

"Damn." Loki and Rika spoke in unison. Fandral's head hug low as he knew what was to come next and turned slowly towards the leader of the group; his fingers itching gradually towards the sword at his side.

Mjolnir slipped from Thor's hand down to its handle, which he gripped tightly before turning swiftly back around and swinging the hammer straight at Laufey's body. This sent the King of the Frost Giants flying across to the opposite castle walls with a loud and evident crash.

"Next?" Thor asked as an even greater Jotun appeared and then another and another, all quickly cut down with a single swing of Thor's mighty hammer.

Hogun unleashed his mace, swinging feverishly at the Jotun's that approached before him. The others fought as well, Fandral and Volstagg with their sword, Sif with hers, Loki bringing out his tricks and daggers—which ultimately meant Rika would have to use Sunniva and fight as well. She nervously activated the source of her power, feeling the heat rise under her fingertips and palms. "Please don't burn me." She pleadingly whispered as a Jotun screamed and charged at her. His feet trampled the ground as he raced towards her, his blood red eyes barring down on her like prey. Rika raised the staff towards him and swung it at his chest, which created a stream of hot, bright light that burned the Jotun to ash right in front of her eyes, and then the light disappeared. More Frost Giants ran at her, and since her hands were burning now, she simply swung her staff at these giants, cauterizing their dismembered limbs as she sliced right threw their bodies before stabbing them in the chest, straight threw the heart.

Jotun's from every corner came at them, knocking the group around with not as much ease as they'd hoped for. Loki kept a stead supply of tricks up his sleeves, leading Jotun's to cliff sides and sharp edges of the castles to run into. He watched as Rika fought valiantly before one of the Giants reached up from a cavern under the ice and grabbed hold of her leg. Loki watched as the girl was sent hurtling to the ground as the metal that had been guarding her shin's froze, cracked and fell away, leaving only exposed skin for the Jotun to clawed at. Rika cried out as this particular Jotun began leaving long, black frost bitten nail marks down her thigh and her ankle. Her pained scream as she tried to kick the monster away with her free leg tore at Loki's heart. Her weapon was just barely out of reach. He quickly took a dagger from his cloak and threw it at the Jotun's face, landing it perfectly in the eye socket. The Jotun slumped forward before falling back down into the deep cavern below the ice with another loud crash.

Rika breathed heavily as she pushed herself away from the cavern. She surveyed her leg, gently touching the black marks that burned worse than any normal burn should have. The pain was great, but if she wanted to live, she'd have to stand up and continue fighting. She pushed her body up as she limped over to her staff and picked it up just as another Giant crossed her path, backhanding her to the floor. She cupped her slightly blackened cheek as she looked up and pointed the tip of her staff at the Giant, gasping as she realized, it was Laufey.

He approached her from the dark corners of the castle, barring down on her with dark intentions in his eyes. "Your precious Prince has broken the truce you and the Allfather have set before him." He smirked sinisterly as he looked down at the girls frost bitten leg and began to walk dangerous close to her weakened form. "Looks painful," he observed her struggle and wounds with intent to cause more.

Rika growled as she held her staff to the Kings neck. "Laufey, stop this madness, we will leave your Realm. Don't start this war."

Laufey merely continued to smirk down at her, keeping his neck far away from Sunniva as she pulsed heat out towards him. "How does it feel to have ice on the surface of the Sun?" His eyes drew back down to her leg as he moved to grab hold of it. His laughter was cut short as Mjolnir came flying at his chest and sending him flying before Sunniva could connect with the King's body.

Rika let a relieved sigh come forth as she stood again and limped towards a group of Jotun's that ran at her like a plague. She slammed to bottom of her staff into the ground with a battle cry, casting out a heat wave that sent the monsters flying back into ashes. As she stood trying to catch her breath, Fandral cried out in pain as icicles pierced him threw the chest and shoulder.

"No!" Rika screamed, pointing a ray of light towards the blonde man and cutting the icicles down. Loki tossed a dagger to the Giant who created the icicles and killed him on the spot. Fandral slumped to the ground as he pulled the sharp ice from his chest and threw it to the barren wasteland angrily.

"Thor!" Sif shouted, trying to gain his attention as she battled her way towards Fandral.

"We must go!" Loki called, making his way towards Rika.

"Then go!" Thor retorted as he threw Mjolnir through a line of Frost Giants, destroying their defenses.

Laufey growled as he summoned up the Frost Monster from the ice. Loki ran to Rika's side as she slumped against a fallen rock, breathing heavily. He placed an arm under hers, asking softly, "Are you okay?" He examined her mauled leg then took one of her red, hot palms in his hand and looked up at her worriedly, stroking her cheek gently.

Rika scoffed in response. "'twas a bad idea coming here, my love," she muttered in a slurred voice. Her eyes slowly began to shut as she leaned her face against his gloved hands. She opened her eyes to watch as the snow slowly fell around her face, landing softly on her cheeks before melting against her hot skin, but then her eyes sank closed again.

Loki shook her softly, worrying the cold was getting to her as well as her wounds, "Keep your eyes open, look at me, Rika!" He begged.

"I am always looking at you, Loki." She mumbled, but her eyes did open. Loki growled and tightened his grip on the girl as he brought her up into his arms and held her against his chest.

The ice from the Frost Monster began to fall around them as it began to wake up. The group gathered up their two fallen soldiers; Rika in Loki's arms and Fandral thrown over Volstagg's shoulder. Thor just continued to fight and ignored his fleeting friends.

The Frost Monster took one step and the majority of the ice fell around the group, cascading sharp flakes towards everyone like small daggers. As the group ran, Rika wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and took in the scent of his sweat and hummed against his skin as he turned and called for Thor over his shoulder. The monster shook off the remaining ice with a growl and charged after the fleeing individual as Laufey had ordered.

Fandral looked over to Loki for a moment as the creature closed in on them before falling into a small cavern. Its tail rose over its back like a scorpion before the barbed spikes came crashing down around Sif. She was lucky to get out of the way in time that it missed her completely.

They raced towards the place the Bifrost was pointed—the point that would take them home. But the creature stayed right on their heels, galloping faster and faster towards them. Rika opened her eyes to glance behind her, and the beast was still running towards them, but from under their feet. She could tell he was gaining on them from the amount of land that fell to the under ground caverns of Jotunheim as the creature galloped beneath the surface.

The grouped raced to the point at the edge of the cliff from which they'd entered Jotunheim from and Volstagg called out; "Himedall, open the bridge!"

Sif ran to Loki's side and touched Rika's burnt cheek. The War Goddess continued to search for the monster that had been racing towards them in panic when he no longer seemed to be chasing them from behind. Suddenly the monsters massive claw reached up from under the cliff and dugs its talon like claws into the cliff side, then the other claw rose up and pulled the monsters body to eye level of the group. Slowly, they backed up just as the monster let out a terrible roar. Rika opened her eyes to stare at the creature in disbelief, the core of her stomach grew cold and tight as her breath caught in her throat. This wasn't the way she wanted to die at all.

The creature pulled its entire body up onto the cliff and stood on its hind legs, looking down at the small, puny Asgardians as if they were ants. He growled again, watching as the small ants stepped backwards, brandishing his sharp and unforgiving mouthful of razor-like teeth. Just then a figure broke threw the air, flying through the creature's mouth and then out the back of its throat.

The monster stumbled for a second before releasing a quieter growl and falling onto the cliff, dead. Thor landed beside it, crotched low and with Mjolnir in hand as the creature's body slowly fell down the side of the cliff, defeated.

"Woohoo!" Rika called softly, closing her eyes again and leaning heavily against Loki's chest as he set her feet on the ground. She could balance on one foot, that didn't hurt, but walking was a whole other story. She gasped as she put the slightest amount of weight on the leg before she realized, once she looked over Loki's shoulder, the real problem at hand.

Thor saw it too as he turned around to face the group. Instead of applause from his friends, he was greeted by hundreds upon hundred of glowing red eyes as the Jotun's surrounded the small group. Quickly, the Giants ran at the group as if intending to rip them apart—but just then, the Bifrost opened up and the Jotun's no longer advanced.

Rika stiffened, "oh no." She whispered into Loki's shoulder. He reached up and patted the back of her head, stroking the inch long dark, brown fur that covered her scalp.

The eight legged horse reared up as Odin raised his staff in the air. The Bifrost closed behind him as Thor yelled with Mjolnir raised in the air; "Father! We'll finish them together!"

"Silence!" Odin hissed at his eldest boy, his breath showing in the cold wind of Jotunheim as snow whirled around his head.

Rika looked towards the defeated Thor as his face fell into an expression of shock and disappointment. Laufey summoned up the frozen rock and ice to raise him up to Odin's level, peering into the Asgardian King's eyes. "Allfather, you look weary." Laufey observed as Odin swayed lightly atop his horse.

"Laufey, end this now." Odin demanded as he still struggled to stay up right on his horse.

"Your boy sought this out."

The group turned to look at Thor, emotions ranging from shame to anger. The eldest prince starred angrily between his father and the King of the Frost Giants, wanting his father to take action against these _monsters_.

"You're right." Odin spoke, "these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such." He added mercilessly. "You and I can end this here and now, before there's further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather." Laufey's dark red eyes slowly glanced towards the Peace Keeper clinging tiredly to Loki, trying not to put too much pressure on her wounded, exposed, blackened leg. "He'll get what he came for—" The Jotun King spoke to Odin as if he were a child,"—war and death."

Odin frowned deeply, "So be it."

Laufey created a sharp ice dagger in his hand and raised it to Odin with a terrifying growl, just as Odin ordered the Bifrost to open with his staff. The bright light shot out from the sky in an instant and grabbed Odin and the other Asgardians, blowing the closest Jotun's away form the group—including the dangerously close Laufey.

* * *

As the warriors reached Asgard, Rika let out a steady breath and pushed herself gently away from Loki's grasp, not even bothering to look him in the eye as she tiredly seated herself on the steps of the Bifrost control. Loki assisted as much as he could, but Rika waved him away effortlessly, repeatedly saying; "I'm fine, Loki, please."

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor demanded as his temper raged, echoing through his voice.

"Do you realize what you've done? Do you know what you've started?" Odin tossed Himedall his sword as he stepped closer to Thor. Even the weary Odin still boiled with anger when his grown son disobeyed him.

"I was protecting my home." The Prince tried to reason.

"You cannot even protect your friends!—" Odin motions to the motionless Fandral over Volstagg's shoulder and the unmovable Rika at the steps of the Bifrost with Loki kneeling beside her. "—How can you hope to protect the kingdom?" Odin jabbed.

Thor's pained expression told Rika those words hurt more than ever, because despite his actions, he truly had been trying to protect his home.

Odin waving his arm to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, "Get those two to the Healing Room! Now!" Sif jogged quickly over to Rika, putting an arm under her shoulder and lifting her to her feet carefully.

"Please Sif, I'd rather stay." Rika tried to protest, pushing the raven-haired maiden away.

"Go, now, Rika!" Odin ordered, not even wanting to deal with her inputs and distractions.

The Sun Goddess paused momentarily, glancing between the three men, before nodding slowly, "yes, Allfather…."

"They will be fine," Sif whispered under her breath, trying to be comforting as she took the greatest weight of her friend onto her shoulder and carefully walked them out to the Rainbow Bridge, "...wont' they?" She asked after a second of thinking. Sif was more worried about Thor than any of them. After all, even the bravest hearts still break.

Rika looked at Sif wearily, before shaking her head 'no' in response. "Thor will be punished. But, seeing as how he is Odin's child, it is up to Odin to decide his punishment…"

Sif groaned, annoyed. "Do not worry, Odin always has a plan." Rika nodded her head towards the three men in front of her. "How is Fandral? Was it bad?"

The dark haired maiden didn't respond for a few moments, lost in her thoughts. Then shook her head slowly, "It was through and through, he will be okay." She smiled half-heartedly, "It was good you were there, we might not have gotten to him in time to pull him off had you not melted the ice."

"Oh," she mumbled, sleep tugging at her eyelids, "good." And just like that, Rika's eyes slammed shut and she blacked out.

* * *

"—the nurse said the frost bite was pretty bad, but it will only take a few hours for it to heal if she uses the salve; she got the same thing as Volstagg, just a little more extreme. She passed out from the exhaustion on the way here—Hogun carried her for me. Don't worry, she'll be up in a—don't touch that! It will burn yo—" Sif cried, but it was too late.

"For all that is _HOLY_ and _PEACEFUL_ in Asgard! My hand is on _FIRE_!" Volstagg screamed as Sunniva clattered to the ground of the Healing Room.

"Hahaha!" Fandral laughed loudly at this, pointing his finger at the burly red headed man, "That was hilarious. Do it again." He begged. Volstagg glared at him, rubbing his hand feverishly with his rough fingertips, followed by a stream of curses and profanities.

Someone close by sighed deeply, as if annoyed, and it was then that Rika felt a cool hand stroking her upturned palm softly. They curled their finger around hers, and she reacted by tightening her fingers around there's. "Oh, good, you're awake." Loki whispered softly, stroking Rika's wrist with his thumb as she opened her eyes, slowly at first, blinking away the sleep as her free hand reached up to whip the crud from her eyes.

Loki's head lay close to hers, on her pillow, starring straight at her as she turned her head towards the sound of his voice and comforting whispers.

"What sort of witchcraft is this, Rika?" Volstagg cried as he paced the Healing Room, but she simply ignored him as Sif took care of the giant man's hand with a salve that looked similar to the one beside Rika's bed.

Just then, the nurse came back in with a folded piece of parchment in her grasp. The nurse was a plump lady with a big bosom and a big nose, but a very soft voice. She sighed as Volstagg made his way to her and showed her his hand with a pouting lip. The nurse simply pushed the brutish man out of her way and made a beeline over to Rika's bedside with the paper in hand.

Rika looked at her questionably as she pushed her body up into a sitting position with quite a bit of painful effort. "You might want to take a look at this, deary." The nurse whispered softly, eyeing Prince Loki suspiciously. "Only your eyes… with all due respect to the lady." Her eyes narrowed at the raven-haired prince.

Sif looked on curiously as she stepped closer to her tanned friend.

Rika's confused expression mirrored that of Loki's, but Loki simply nodded his head and backed away from Rika's bedside so that she may read the paper without Loki looming over her. The nurse simply tried to comfort the two of them with a smile before departing after handing the parchment to the Sun Goddess. Rika took the paper and opened it up, reading over the neat handwriting before the paper slipped from her hands with a muted gasp plastered across her pink lips. A shocked expression reigned over Rika's face as she felt the weight of her body nearly double and try and crush her with disbelief.

Sif ran over to her friend and snatched the paper up before Loki could get his hands on it and read it. She read it over quickly as Loki stood and tried to read over her shoulder, but Sif wouldn't give him the satisfaction of standing still—though both were trying to figure out what had stunned their friend and lover to the point that she looked oddly pale. Sif gasped and folded the paper quickly before Loki could finish trying to read the ending of the letter. She glanced over her shoulder at the dark haired man as he held his hand out for the paper, his expression showing that of irritation and frustration.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Fandral asked worriedly as he gazed upon Sif's anxious expression. He wondered what that paper could have possibly said that has the Sun Goddess and the War Goddess so spooked, but then again, he wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Sif asked, avoiding giving the paper to Loki as she gnawed on her bottom lip nervously.

Rika's head hung low as she starred at her wounded body in wonder. Loki wouldn't stay once she told him what the paper read, and even if he did, he wasn't likely to care for her as he does now—but then again, that was _if _she told him. "Burn it." The Peace Keeper replied, not blinking. Her voice was cold and numb and this worried Sif more than anything—after all, it wasn't bad news, it was great news! Or, it would have been if this letter had come for Sif…

The raven-haired maiden nodded hesitantly, walking over to the fireplace with Loki at her heels, arguing with her to give him the paper. Sif tossed is into the fire, and Loki glared dangerously at the defiant woman as he tried to reach in and grab the paper before it incinerated, but it was too late, and far too hot.

Rika's fingers traced over her stomach gently, but try as she might, she felt nothing moving within. Three months, she thought, before burying her head in her hands and crying.


	3. Precious

**Author's Note~:** Onward!  
While watching Thor (and admiring Loki) I was listening to Rihanna's song "Skin," which is were this title comes from 3 AND, I also know that, in the comic books, Thor spends a lifetime as Donald Blake on Earth without any memory of being Thor. But, for the sake of this story, we're going to stick to the time line the movie set down for us—which happens in a matter of day.

And, to my amazement, this is the shortest chapter I've ever read. HOLYCRAP.

Every new name you see, like; Rika: Norse (Eternal God), Dyre: Norse (Precious One), Sunniva: Scandinavian (Gift of the Sun); Arve: Norse (Great Eagle); are the OC's of these stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Thor. This story follows the movie of Thor, and some dialogue, which I also, do not own.

**Skin, chapter three**

"Rika." Sif stood at the tanned woman's bedroom door, leaning against the doorframe as she had done nearly every thirty minutes or so the entire past day. She knocked softly on the door again, longing for Rika to open up, even if it was just an inch or so. "Please Rika, open the door. This is a good thing! Honestly!" She tried to sound happy, even though her envy was more evident in her voice than anything else.

Rika sat at the foot of her bed, lost in thought. Her room was dark, her bed was damp, the air was warm, the sky was dim, and a thin layer of sweat glistened almost sickeningly on her forehead. Rika rubbed her stomach absentmindedly as she tried to decide how to feel about her "_good news_." It was something she wanted, but, _years _ago. Not now, not after a dirty one night stand.

"Come on, Rika." Sif begged, knocking softly on the door again.

Sif looked towards the raven-haired man that was standing opposite of her by the Sun Goddesses door, unmoving, the entire night—just waiting for her to come out. She highly doubted if Rika even knew he was there, looming at her door like some adolescent. The War Goddess shook her head and sighed. "I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were at least alright…"

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Sif listened closely as strange sounds came from Rika's room; like shuffling and then some banging. She put her ear to the door and frowned deeply as she tried to figure out what exactly Rika was doing in her room that was causing her to be so noisy. Then more glass broke and shattered to the ground, followed by an exasperated scream that echoed down the quiet hall.

Sif turned to Loki with panic in her eyes. Loki straightened up and put his ear to the door and listened as well. Sif pulled away and began knocking on the door, harder this time. "All right Rika, I'm coming in weather you want me to or not." She jiggled the handle of the door, noticing it was already unlocked when it previously hadn't been. As she burst through the door, a vase of white roses came flying out of the dark room and into the hallway, smashing against the wall behind the two raven-haired individuals. Sif was lucky to duck out of the way in time. Loki watched as the rose petals fell sadly away from their host, floating to the ground like discarded souls.

Loki frowned as he entered the room first, looking over the upturned desk and tables, discarded pictures and ripped up maps. As much as he hates to admit it, that door wouldn't have opened if Sif hadn't have been there to ease Rika into letting them in. Sif walked into the dark room and stopped beside the younger Prince.

Rika's room was a disaster.

She is almost invisible against the night as she stood by her window, clad in a black outfit. She watched over the happenings of the outside world like a hawk, her eyes darting towards the slightest movement. Sif sighed, glancing at Loki with stern eyes. "I got us in, you deal with this." She waved her hand around the room before pointing at Rika. "I'll leave you to it." She said as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Loki stood in the middle of the room for some time. The distance between Rika and him seemed to grow as the silence consumed them like darkness over the night. The only thing that broke the tension was when she asked; "Where is Thor?"

Loki paused, tilting his head at her in the darkness; pain masked by curiosity. Why would she ask for Thor? Maybe she had developed feelings for him over the years, Loki suspected. He felt angry and, despite his heart, jealous.

"He's… banished. To Earth." He answered as his heart burst and ached.

Rika smirked, her disgruntled scoff resounding off the walls. "Midgard," she shook her head. "Good for him." She turned slowly to look up at Loki at the entrance of her room, looming in the doorway like a ghost. He watched her slow movements, watched and felt as she idly pulled him inside the room and closed the door behind him.

Loki grabbed hold of Rika's wrist and pulled her towards him. He took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes, searching. Her breath smelled of sweet, sweet red wine. But her eyes were void of any expression, but he continued to search for something—but all he could see was how lost she felt.

"So Thor is banished." She jerked her head away from his grasp and backed up, finding her window and leaning against the windowsill lazily. She crossed her legs in front of each other while crossing her arms over her chest. "And if I heard correctly, Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep." Rika's voice got slower as she thought these facts through, rolling them around in her hazy mind. "So, if I am correct, that's makes you King of Asgard, Loki…"

Rika straightened up before bowing deeply towards the raven-haired King, her sarcastic remark radiated with disgust as she snarled, "to what do I owe the honor, _Your Majesty_?"

Loki hadn't spoken a word, even as she stepped closer to him and starred into his emerald eyes with something else—something darker than anything he'd ever seen her possess—a hatred so tangible he could taste the malice in the air she exhaled.

She wanted to do something. Maybe she wanted violence and disorder and decay. Maybe she wanted to scream—scream at this man she was so in love with and watch him crumble before her. But this man wouldn't crumble—he wouldn't falter. She wanted something that was important to him; she wanted to take it away and break it; smash it into pieces and then throw it back in his face—and at the moment, she defiantly didn't want his love or his pity.

"What do you want from me, Loki?" She spat when he didn't move or speak. Her arms extending out in annoyance as she asked again; "_what do you want from me?"_

"I want you to calm down."

Rika struck the King across the face as hard as she could. His head twisted to the right before he had time to react to the woman's action. His cheek burned as he reached up to touch it tenderly, licking his lips as he tried to cool his mind. Loki starred at the tanned woman with fire in his eyes as she tried to back away from him, a fire within her that mirrored that of Loki's anger, but he grabbed her by the arm and forced her against him. She struck him across the face again, clawing at his hands and face and neck, pushing him away from her and trying to hurt him as much as she could. "Puny King!" She screamed, "Lying King!"

Loki held her off as best he could, blocking her punches and scratched, holding her against him with tightly restrained arm as he pinned her between him and a wall. Even though she fought him tooth and nail, he waited and watched as the fire slowly drained from her eyes and was replaced by a pain that would have crippled most men.

Rika groaned as she lightly hit her head against the wall behind her repeatedly. She tried to push him away again, but she was just so tired. A heart wrenching expression passing over her normally cheerful face as she started to sob. Loki unraveled one arm form around her and tried to comfort her as he nestles his head at the crook of her neck, breathing in her sickly sweet scent.

Rika didn't fight him anymore, she had no more strength or energy to—and honestly, she didn't care to fight with him anymore. That was all she had in her—after all the years of anger and aggression she secretly harbored for the raven-haired man, a few good punches, some teeth punctures, a few scratches to the face—and that dissolved it all away.

Or at least partially.

Loki hummed softly; placing gentle kisses up her neck and cheek to her lips, which he hovers about generously. Rika closed her eyes slowly and went limp against Loki's weight as she wailed. She didn't want him here anymore, she didn't want to see his beautiful green eyes; but she also didn't want him to leave.

For a moment, she hopped this was all due to hormones.

"May… may I kiss you, peace keeper?" Loki asked, his eyes never leaving her parted lips.

Rika didn't respond for a moment, never having been referred to as 'peace keeper' by this man. He doesn't move—neither does she.

"Yes, My King." She answered out of respect.

Loki is King now. He gets whatever he wants, and if he wants to kiss her, he could have as many of her kisses as he asked for.

Loki still didn't kiss her, just starred at her lips before moving to stare into her watery eyes. His body didn't move either, still pressed up against hers like a boulder clinging to a mountain side. He looked back down at her lips, gradually leaning in to place a soft kiss. She doesn't kiss him back.

He pulls away and looks back into her water eyes, seeing that lost and pained look flash over. Loki's heart burst as the woman before him looked so hurt and devastated.

"May I kiss you again?" He asked, his body starting to lean away from her.

Rika chocked and panicked as he tried to pull away. She grabbed hold of his shirt and balled her hands into its material before bringing him back to her, pressed up against her like he was the only thing keeping her grounded now. She brought his lips to her level and left a hungry, passionate kiss there. He doesn't part from her, even for air, and simply settled for the light, airy feeling that encircles his brain from the lack of oxygen. Loki felt her tears fall onto his cheeks and neck, some pooling around their lips. Rika doesn't mind; it doesn't even seem to faze her as she nipped at his lower lip and moans his name softly when he pressed his fingers into her lower back.

The King pulls slowly away from the Sun Goddess, breathing heavily. She simply leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes; her sobs quieter now. Loki watches as her lashes moisten and tear falls from both eyes again. He whips them away quickly, whispering comforting words. Rika just pushes Loki away, slumping against the windowsill and whipping her own tears away. She was a grown woman; she could do this by herself. If he wanted her to be the King's whore, then that's what he'll get. She didn't need him, she thought. He could return to his _beloved_ Sigyn.

Loki found that the longer he simply starred at the normally peacefully woman, the more agitated she got. "…Why did you leave?" She asked softly.

Loki backed away from the woman. She just stood at the wall, not moving. "Why did you leave?" She asked again, "w-was it because Thor fancied me?" She beckoned his response with an outstretched hand. "Well, then you have no need to panic now! He's banished, Loki, _gone!_ Forever…" She shrugged when the man stood like a statue in the center of her room. She threw her hands in the air as she closed the gap between them, pushing herself away from the wall and striding over to the front of the man. "I have always been friends with Fandral, and once you left, wha-what did you think I was going to do?" She scoffed as the raven-haired man tried to interject but she stopped him by cupping her hand over his mouth.

"Did you really think I was going to just rot in this room, alone, after you left?" Her wicked smile radiated malicious thought as she placed another hungry kiss on his lips, begging him to let her inside. "Alone is that last place I wanted to be." She muttered against their kiss, pulling slowly away.

Loki glared dangerously into her eyes. "I am not here to fight with you, Rika. I'm here to—"

"Why would you, you of all people, Loki, leave me?" She screamed at the King, raising her voice as if he were a child. "I gave you everything!" Her exasperated voice spoke no lie. "I gave you my heart, my soul, my body, my forsaken _mind._"

Loki sputtered, looking for words before giving up and sighing angrily. He walked away from the woman, pacing her room with his hands rubbing feverishly over his face. He wished there was a better way to say what he needed to tell her—but there wasn't.

"I wanted to know if you were who I really wanted to spend the rest of my eternal life with."

Rika froze, starring dumbfounded at this man. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to muffle her cries with a hand over her mouth. She hadn't expected an answer, and if she had gotten anything out of the Prince—no, the King—it definitely had not been that answer. He wanted to, what? Sleep around, see what woman could please him better than she could before coming to the realization that only she knows what makes him tick, what makes him fidget under her touch, what makes him moan. What makes him feel alive.

"S-s-so you came to my room, what, after you laid with her to _what_?" She stormed over to the man and shoved him, shoved him hard against the door of her room. He growled at her as she ripped his helmet from his head and threw it to the ground. The sound of it clattering to her floor resounded against her walls like the glass that had shattered across her room. She wanted to see his face. Wanted to watch as he lied to her. "To _what_, Loki?" She hissed, the venom in her words dripping like molten lava over Loki's heart.

The King blinked, his anger slowly dissipating. He reached out and enthusiastically wrapped his hands around the back of Rika's neck and brought her into another long, heavy kiss. And even as she fought him with her delicate fists pounding against his chest, she gave in quickly and kissed him back with a fire burning deep in her throat.

"To tell you I wanted only you."

* * *

_Rika sat patiently at the table as Thor and their friends celebrated his first successful hunt with Mjolnir at his side. He'd taken down some sort of beast that roamed the forests around Asgard. Rika was not interested in learning about this creature; as it looked horrible and terrifying and had long gnashing teeth and talons to match._

_Volstagg was already red in the face with too much mead as he tried desperately to fit more food into his mouth, cursing as his teeth bit down on his tongue. _

_Hogun the Grimm watched in disgust as Volstagg coughed and food flew out of his mouth and back onto his plate, yet it didn't seem to faze the Valiant one as he simply picked up more pieces of food to shove in his mouth._

_Sif was slouching lazily on the table, her elbows just barely holding her upright in her drunken stupor. Her hungry eyes meeting with Thor's from across the table already said too much and made Rika and half the court want to puke. Thor's bellowing laughter gained him well enough attention as he crawled over the long table like a child, knocking over bowls of mashed potatoes, beans, and several other dishes as he took the raven haired maiden into his arms and kissed her passionately, moving his lips against her. Sif didn't protest, even as Thor smeared food all down her legs and waist._

_Rika's father, Arve, danced for a moment with every woman merrily that passed by his way, his long, grey beard and golden eyes flashing towards Rika every now and again as he called; "to Thor!" Which was echoed by every other drunken Asgardian as the music played loudly._

_Fandral starred at Rika like prey from a few seats down. He patted Hogun the Grimm on the shoulder as he stood up and walked over to her lonely side. Hogun's sarcastic encouragement was drowned out by another bought of "To Thor!" from her father. Fandral smiled cheerfully as he took the vacant seat next to Rika, close enough to breathe in her scent as she delicately sipped at her first unfinished cup of mead. _

"_Come now, darling." He begged, taking the maidens soft hand into his as she set down her glass, "Your darling trickster has long since gone to bed and forgotten the celebration. Come dance with me." He tried his best to charm Rika onto the dance floor where Odin and Frigga where locked in each other's arms, as well as many other happy Asgardian men and women were. _

_Fandral took in Rika's figure; her body taunt and finely tuned, a brazened skin tone, golden, beautiful eyes, long, flowing chocolate brown hair, followed by a rustic gold colored dress, held together in the front by three fine chains, as well as in the back, as a very low V cut exposed her delicate skin from her neck to her navel, exaggerating her lovely sternal bone, but covering those breasts he craved to touch._

_Rika blushed as she met cerulean blue eyes and beautifully formed blonde hair. "Oh please, Fandral." She giggled, taking her hand back. "Loki will be here in a moment, and I will dance with him!"_

_Fandral frowned deeply, "well, if your precious Prince does not show up soon and you get lonely, I'll be but a few chair down, and I've _longed_ to dance with you for some time now…"_

_Rika giggled, batting the blonde man away with her napkin. She smiled softly as she took up her cup and tipped it her towards her, starring at her reflection in the red liquid as Fandral stood and walked back to his seat. She heard the rare mocking of Hogun and the defeated sighs of Fandral's heart and pride. Rika gazed at herself in the mead, and pondered her reflection more closely. She still looked fine, but the celebration had been going on for hours now, and Loki had still not shown up…_

_She briefly thought, perhaps he might be sick. But then she remembered seeing his at the early morning feast that morning. Or was it yesterday morning…? She couldn't remember as days blended into each other as of late._

_While starring at her reflection in the cup, Sigyn appeared behind her, visibly distraught and fidgeting feverishly. Rika turned worriedly towards the blonde woman with a comforting smile. "Is everything alright, My Lady?" Rika asked curiously. _

_Sigyn looked down at her feet shamefully. Rika took in the girl's appearance and finally realized—or thought she realized—what had happened to the girl. Her hair was a mess, and her make up was running down her face and smudges were present down her cheeks, as well as her dress was wrinkled and torn in certain areas. Rika, figuring the girl had been assaulted, took her hand gently in hers and tried to lead her towards the Healing Room with a comforting smile._

"_Don't worry, we'll find out who did this to you." She whispered softly, almost encouragingly._

_Sigyn sobbed and pulled away with tears streaming down her face like waterfalls. "It was Loki, Lady Rika!" She choked out as she covered her face in shame, tears flowing down her porcelain cheeks and threw her slender fingers._

_The Sun Goddess froze in place. The court stood still, half trying to lighten the mood with louder music, the other half waiting to see what happened next._

"_Loki…." Arve growled, his wrinkled, old hands balled into fists and his golden eyes grew dark with rage. It was then that Loki emerged from the Great Hall, a brilliant smile on his face as he straightened out his cuff links, that was, until he took in the scene unfolding before him. _

_Rika's blurry golden eyes brushed over his entrance before meeting with those baby blues of the woman before her as she too, glanced up at the raven haired man and then began sobbed harder as she fell to her knees in front of the tanned woman, crying; "please forgive me, My Lady..."_

_Loki was frozen in his spot, wishing he could be invisible. Thor stood and glared at him, pointing his strong hand towards the door and forcing Loki to leave without a word. Of all the horrible things his brother had done, this was by far one of the worst. The trickster tried to hide his shame in vain pride, but that didn't stop Rika from hauling off and striking Sigyn right across the cheekbone._

_The court grew quiet instantly as Sigyn chocked on her sobs. Rika looked from Sigyn's bruised cheek to the curious gaze of Fandral back to the broken pride of Loki at the entrance. She straightened out her dress as she brushed past the _other _woman's fragile frame, knocking her lower to the ground, and walked over to Fandral. More than half the parties' eyes were focused on her now, and she chose to simply ignore them in more of a lady-like appearance than her previous actions._

_Fandral straightened out his shirt, standing from the table as the beautiful woman made her way to his side. If she needed any type of comfort, he was definitely the man she could come to, he thought greedily. "My Lady." He bowed his head, extending his hand out to her. He hopped Loki was still watching._

_She placed her hand in his elegantly, bowing generously back. "How about that dance, darling?" She smiled as brightly as she could at the shocked blonde—though her heart was breaking as Loki vanished in thin air with a snap of his fingers and Sigyn ran from the festival; Thor pouted at the table as Rika waltzed away in Fandral's arms; Arve stormed after Loki with rage in his eyes; and Odin—Odin was the worst of all—with his sad, pitiful eye._

* * *

_It was hours afterwards that Rika and Fandral stumbled out of the Great Hall, and that was only because Thor had pleaded, drunkenly, with them to go to their rooms and sleep their drunkenness away. But before the two could exit the Hall, Thor took Rika in his strong arms and hugged her tightly as he stroked her long brown hair. "Don't fret, little one." He whispered softly, humming in her ear. Thor was so close to her lips he could almost feel her breath on his. He wanted so badly to lean down and kiss her, take her away from Fandral's comforting embrace, but Sif was hanging drunkenly from his hips._

_Rika felt if Thor kept referring to Loki even in the most suddle manner, she might vomit on him, so she gently pushed him away and smiled generously, "I'm fine." She stated, her eyes moving briefly over to Fandral whom leaned against the great doorframe of the Banquet Room. _

_Thor frowned, but he released the girl from his grip hesitantly. With a light brush of his fingertips to her cheeks and a half-hearted smile, he turned on his heels and swooped up the drunken Sif and carrying her over her shoulders like some barbaric king. Sif shouted playfully, pounding her fists into the man's back as he carried her up the stairs to his king sized bedroom._

_Arve had been watching from the center of the dance floor. He'd known for a while that Thor was fond of his daughter, but for now—actually, in the past—he'd preferred Loki over Thor. Loki was diplomatic and proper, while Thor was battle-crazed and a big brute. But now, it seemed, Loki was not as proper as he appeared. "Damned trickster." Arve seethed. _

_The man sighed as he walked over to his daughter, the pain that he felt for his only offspring's breaking heart was evident in his matching gold eyes. He stopped in front of the young adult and bowed respectfully, placing a kiss on the top of her hand. Rika returned the bow and took her fathers old hands in her, kissing his knuckles respectfully. "My dyre," he spoke softly as he took his daughters face in his hands. His smile was warm and inviting; pleasant, almost. "Things will work out, all in due time." He stroked the girls' cheek before placing a kiss on her forehead and walking past her. _

_The father stopped in front of the dashing one, never turning his gaze to the blonde man as he spoke, low and harsh. "If you hurt my daughter as that dastardly Prince Loki has, I will have your head, courtesy of Thor's hands." His threatening gold eyes penetrated deep into Fandral's soul._

_The blonde man merely smiled sheepishly. "I have no intentions of hurting your daughter, sir. In fact, I intend to make her fall in love with me."_

_Arve nodded, his emotions somewhere between appalled and happy. He shook his head with a smile and said; "that'll have to do then." Before walking away with his hand tied behind his back._

_Rika tried to hold back tears as she ran to Fandral's waiting arms. He ran with the girl down a dark hallway, pulling them into a corner of the hallway, leaning his body against hers as he kissed her passionately, moving his lips over hers like he knew just the way to kiss her to make her want him more. _

_Rain began to fall lightly outside the Great Hall, and for a moment, Rika admired the smell of rain and Fandral's drunken breath. His mustache scratched at her sensitive skin lovingly, and for another moment, she enjoyed it. She moved her hands over his chest and under his thin, beautiful festival shirt, feeling his warm, soft skin move and tremble at her gentle fingertips. He groaned at her touch, taking one of her hands and pressing it to his chest, just above his heart._

"_Tell me a secret, Rika." Fandral begged, leaning his forehead against hers as he breathed. His breath smelled of sweet, sweet red wine. _

_Rika hummed in thought as she placed a kiss on the tip of his nose before whispering sensually into his ears; "I've always wanted you." _

_She lied. _

_She needed to _feel_ needed tonight. She pulled away and leaned her head against the Palace walls, biting her lower lip longingly as she looked deep into Fandral's eyes._

_The Dashing man took Rika in his arms roughly, placing another passionate kiss on her lips, moving down her exposed collarbone and chest, placing softer kisses down her torso and stomach till he reached her navel, and from there, he worked his way back up. Rika giggled and ran her hands threw his soft, blonde hair, moaning lightly as he found his way up her collarbone, nibbling lightly at the thin skin._

"_Come to my bedchambers with me tonight," Fandral begged, breathing heavily against her neck._

_Rika smirked as she pushed Fandral from her and took off at a quick jog down the hall towards the man's room. Fandral growled excitedly as he chased after the woman; the aching between his thighs pulsed as he watched the brown haired maiden jog down the hallway to his room, push open his door and hop onto his bed and stand there like a warrior goddess._

_Fandral's breath caught in his throat as he stood in the doorway, watching the Goddess bite her bottom lip innocently as she slowly slipped her loose shoulder straps down over her arms. Fandral stammered, amazed, as slowly, she pushed the dress over her lovely hips and stood on his bed in nothing but sandals and a few articles of jewelry with her dress nestled beneath her feet. Fandral closed the door behind him and locked it before walking over to the bed and climbing up to Rika's level. She giggled as she touched his lips with her fingertips lovingly, smiling as he pressed his body against hers and his rough hands gripped at her fleshy hips. She gasped, slapping his hands away with a coy smile._

_Thunder rolled outside Fandral's window, and he knew, somewhere in the castle, Thor was craving the image of Rika's body beneath his. This made Fandral smile as he admired the body of the woman, standing naked on his bed in front of him. It was simply amazing, more than he expected. The curves of her frame were like that of a more mature Asgardian woman with her full breasts hanging perfectly, her hipbones protruding slightly from fleshy hips, followed by wonderfully plump, full thighs._

_Rika wrapped a hand around the back of Fandral's neck and pulled him slowly in for a kiss, placing the other hand on his cheek as she moaned his name. Fandral just about lost his mind at that wonderful sound, pulling both of them down to his bed. He pulled away from her lips, casting aside his festival shirt and kicking off his boots, following his pants in one swift, quick movement. Rika squirmed uneasily beneath Fandral's body as his hardened erection rubbed against her inner thighs._

_That's when the thought hit him. She's never been with anyone aside from Loki._

_Fandral smiled, placing a shy kiss on the tanned woman's forehead. "Do not worry, my heart, for I will take care of you." He whispered softly, moving her legs apart more as she nodded. She closed her eyes and breathed as he rubbed the tip of his man hood at her moistened entrance. He gazed up at her as she placed her hands at his shoulders before she smiled encouragingly and nodded. _

"_I know you will." She answered back. _

_Fandral smirked as he entered her tightness slowly, inch-by-inch, making her gasp and grasp at his shoulders tightly. Her nails dug into his skin, earning a growl from the man towering over her. She moaned affectionately as he began to move slowly inside her, pumping his manhood to her comfort speed as she tightened around him; even though he was ready to be bucking inside her, he waited till she was ready._

_Rika felt her stubbornness give way as her heartbeat quickened and her hips began to move in sync with Fandral's thrusts. The blonde man quickened his pace, listening to the hisses and groans and moans of his name that came from the brunette beneath him. He took one of her legs in his hand, moving it around his waist so he could go deeper inside her. Rika's breath caught and she dug her nails into the mattress and sheets and furs beneath her, grounding out Fandral's name like she was on fire._

_Fandral sped up again, grunting as he grinded harder into Rika's body, listening to her moans as they got higher and higher in octaves; feeling her tighten around him, filling him to the brim with a wetness he craved._

_Thunder clapped along with their bodies, distorting their vision and lightening blinded them in their passion. Rika's body shook as she felt the familiar fire in her loins growing steadily inside her. Fandral's grunts and groans came out shorter as he was about to expel his seed. Rika moaned his name desperately as her body trembled before she rocketed into euphoria, her mind going blank as her nails dug into the sensitive skin on Fandral's back as one final moan caught in her throat._

_Fandral pulled out quickly as his seed sprayed across the brunette woman's lower abdomen. He watched her chest rise and fall steadily as he collapsed on top of her, closing his eyes and breathing in her sweet, sweaty scent. She hummed a soft chuckle against his forehead, placing a line of kisses down his face before turning him to face her and licking his lips sensually before driving her tongue into his mouth, kissing him with every bit of passion she had left in her aching body._

_The blonde man cupped her face in his hand and returned the kiss before parting and breathing heavily. "Come, my darling," he whispered as he moved from the top of the bed and pulled the sheets around his waist. Rika hesitated for a moment, before giving in and snuggling close to the blonde under the sheets. She yawned a bit, trying to conceal the tears she felt gathering in the corner of her eyes._

* * *

_The rain fell harder than normal that night as she slept in the arms of a man she didn't love, of a man she hadn't pictured inside her while they laid together, a man that, in all actuality, was completely opposite of the man she loved. This man was "dashing," as his title claimed, this man was funny, this man was happy. Loki was charming, yes, but in private. Loki was distant, Loki was gloomy, Loki was tricky. Loki was intriguing. _

_Hours passed while Rika lay awake next to a softly snoring Fandral. His arms wrapped around her naked waist with his face buried in the back of her neck. Rika bit her lip to stifle her cries as her body trembled next to this blonde man who slept peacefully as her side. She gently removed the man's arm from around her body and sat up, being careful not to wake him as she moved from his bed, gathering up her clothes with quiet sniffles and dressing herself. She quietly unlocked the door and walked out into the hallway, her walk of shame beginning as a few other, now sober, maiden's exited the room of brave warriors, none of them made eye contact with any of the others._

_Rika reached her room in little to no time. The Great Halls surrounding her hall were dark and the rain made the floors slippery and cold. She shivered as her sniffles started up again. The pattering sound of her feet hitting the ground was the only echo in the whole Palace, aside from the rain sliding down the windows and the thunder bellowing in the distance. The Berserkers were out tonight—the half man, half wolf creatures—their howls echoing in the silence. They were closer to the Palace than normal._

_She muttered to herself, standing to watch as the rain fell and her eyes blurred up with tears. "I'm so stupid." She tried to continue her walk down the hall but her eyes prevented her from seeing straight. She ran her hand against the wall as she counted doors in her head; one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Here was her door, the eighth door down the long hallway. She stifled her cries as best she could as she tried to open the door. She hated this door. It creaked when it opened, and it was harder than ever to try to push open. _

_She let out a single sob as she remembered that Loki had always used such little effort to open this door, whereas she had to put her shoulder into it a few times before it even gave way an inch. She paused for a moment as she gathered herself, looking to her left and right. She thought she saw a dark figure sitting by her door, but she figured it was just shadows caused by the lightening. She turned back to her door and rammed her shoulder into it, crying out in pain as her skin rubbed against the wood grain the wrong way. She did so one more time, and this time, the door seemed to open effortlessly._

_The girl entered her room silently, looking to light some candles so there was at least some light. But try as she might, she couldn't get her tears to stop flowing._

"_Rika…" Loki's voice rang in her ears. She thought she'd imagined it and let out a choking sob that was followed by a few more. But then a gloved hand touched her shoulder and spun her around. She was against this person's chest in a matter of moments. "I can't stand to hear you cry. Please, don't."_

_It was Loki; his scent filling her lungs like a poison. She fought him viciously, her nails clawing at his face and neck, but when that didn't work, she grabbed hold of his hair and tried forcing him to release by ripping his head away from her, but to no avail. So she simply sobbed harder. Her words became muffled as Loki just held her tighter to him, feeling her limbs growing weak with her sobs, even as his face and neck burned from her nail marks._

"… _Why are you here?" She screamed into his chest, giving up her fight and slumping against him. His chest heaved heavily as he breathed, and for a moment Rika thought she heard his voice catch._

"_I need to speak with you—I need to eplai—"_

"_Explain what?" Rika hissed, pushing herself out of Loki's embrace and stumbling backwards into her desk. "Tell me Prince Loki," she seethed, "what do you have to explain? How you what, laid with another woman behind my back and left me at Thor's celebration alone?" Her voice cracked as her words fell into silence. "Yeah, the young Prince can have any woman he wants and he knows it," she sneered as she glared at the dark figure in front of her. "And who in their right mind would say no to a Prince as gentlemanly as you, Prince Loki?" She smirked darkly as it felt like her heart was about to burst from her chest and bleed out on the ground. She wished she could breathe fire down the back of her throat and incinerate her insides. Her skin burned, her eyes and head were fuzzy, as Loki stood in her doorway, motionless and frozen. _

"_I just need—"_

"_I don't want your pity!" She cried, hot tears falling from her golden eyes. "I don't want your lies! Leave, Loki!" Rika shoved him out of her room. "I can't hear your voice! I can't see your face! I can't—I won't! I refused to see you anymore!" She howled as the man she loved looked at her like he was the broken one—like he was the one in pain. "I refuse to listen to any more of your lies." She whispered._

_Loki starred at her in shock before straightening out and biting back his own tears. Rika saw this and sniffled and tried to catch her breath. _

_The younger prince waited patiently as the brunette bent over and breathed heavily into her hands to try and catch her breath. He walked cautiously over to the girl and knelt in front of her. He placed his hands on her legs before wrapping his arms around them. He was pathetic in his attempts, Rika thought as he buried his face in her thighs._

_His shoulders shook and trembled as he began blubbering softly into her knees. "Please, Rika," he begged, "please, I'm sorry."_

"_I just ask one thing from you." She spoke in a voice just above a whisper. She took the man's face gently in her hand, his chin nestled comfortable between her index and thumb, as she lifted his face away from her thighs and forced him to look at her. It pained her to look into those beautiful, emerald green orbs._

"_Anything." Loki choked out. "Just don't leave." _

_Rika whipped away a few tears that strayed from his eyes with a soft smile as she bent forward and kissed him swiftly, but Loki gripped the back of her neck to prevent her from pulling away. She fought against him before giving in. She kneeled in front of him and held him close to her body, straddling his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Loki was sorry, she tried to tell herself. He probably did it for a reason. But—_

_No._

_She paused as Loki tried to bring her back in for more, but she simply forced Loki away with a shove to the chest. She stood in front of the raven-haired trickster as he made a grab for her, trying to hold her in place—trying desperately to get back to his feet._

"_Please, Rika, I want onl—"_

"_Please, leave me." She hissed as she shoved the man an arms length away from her, again and again. She turned and slammed the door shut, leaning against it as tears fell like waterfalls from her eyes. She touched her lips feverishly as Loki pounded his fists against her door, calling her name repeatedly. _

"_Please Rika!" He sobbed._

_Rika held her hands over her ears and sat at her door, weeping softly as the banging on her door slowly faded and then disappeared completely by first light._

* * *

Rika pried the man off of her lips and slapped him harder across the cheek. "You left me!" She spat. "You left me for Sigyn and then you want to come back into my life after how many years and tell me I'm all you want?" She laughed heartlessly. "You're a talented liar, _King Loki." _

She walked from the man as he rubbed his cheek. His blood boiled as he quickly ran and tackled her onto the bed, throwing her in the center of the mattress like some sort of ragdoll. She growled and threw the man off of her by continuing to roll them to the floor. Loki grunted as he fell beneath her and his back hit the hard floor, but he countered by rolling back onto her. "I am _not_ lying to you, Rika!" He shouted in her face.

The red outlining of her fingertips on his normally pale cheek were visible even in the dark of her dimly lit room. His eyes searched hers as she pushed him off and starred at him blankly, her bottom lip poking out in a slight pout. He sighed as his eyes traveled down to her stomach. He hesitantly reached out as to try to touch her abdomen, but Rika slapped his hand away with a grumble and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. Loki sighed and placed his hand on her knee; his eyes hardened and became stern as she starred defiantly at him.

"You carry _my _child." Loki spoke as if he'd already known. Spoke as if he had some sort of claim.

Rika glared at him, "… Yes…" She answered slowly, eyeing him cautiously. "Did Sif tell you?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

Loki's eyes didn't move from her blocked stomach. But he did shake his head, saying; "as soon as I became King, I asked the nurse to tell me what the note she gave you had said." He looked back up to her and smiled charmingly.

But Rika was not fazed by his charm anymore. "No one has to know it's yours." She patted the King's hand lovingly as it rested on her knee. "Go back to Sigyn tonight and make love to her; forget about this child." She shrugged as her hand moved to wrap around her stomach. "When I begin to show," she began her sentence slowly, her eyes darting around the room as she tried to find words; "I will tell those who ask the father is Fandral. He won't suspect a thing if I visit his room tonight." She stood from the floor, brushing the raven-haired mans hands away from her legs and made her way back onto the bed where she climbed up the side and lay there motionlessly.

Loki sat on her floor, admiring the way she made of mess of her room, while being silent as a mouse. But mostly, he was shocked Rika would even think something like that—like he wouldn't want this child with her. If Odin got one of his children, the sea got one of his children, and then the forest got one of his children, why wouldn't he want this child as well? Loki stood and crawled onto the bed behind her, wrapping an arm around her stomach. He gently placed his palm just above her belt line and rubbed gingerly over her abdomen. "I will stay here tonight, with you and my child." He whispered lovingly into her ear.

Rika smiled softly as she let the man touch her without fighting him this time. She wanted to cry, but not out of sadness. She turned towards the man and placed hurried kisses down his jaw and lips. "Will you stay tomorrow night?" She asked hopefully.

"I will stay every night, so long as you want me." Loki answered, stroking the side of her neck with his rough fingertips. It felt good to see her smile again.

"… Will you stay forever?" Rika asked, her voice getting quieter as she snuggled up closer to Loki. He wrapped his arms around the girl's body tighter, kicking off his boots and laying his chin atop her head as he breathed slowly.

"I will stay forever."

Rika curled her fingers into his hair and smiled as he continued to place a line of kisses down her forehead to her lips. "Then stay with me forever." She pleaded softly, almost too soft for him to hear.

Loki, King of Asgard, took her hand and kissed every one of her fingers before laying her hand over his heart. "It's yours." He whispered, referring to his beating heart. "It's always been yours." Rika smiled, placing a soft kiss on his nose. She moved his hand to her chest, over her beating heart.

"As has mine been yours, since the day I met you."

Loki, satisfied and tired, smiled softly and closed his eyes as he brought her closer. She snuggled into his cheat, closing her eyes.

And this is we're they slept for the remainder of the night, uninterrupted and soundlessly through out the night. In the morning, Rika woke alone, but with a surprise on the vacant pillow beside her head.

A white rose.


	4. Void

Author's Note~: Enjoy~ One last small chapter after this, and that's the end folks! Hope you've enjoyed our time together as much as I have...

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, and therefore, am a very poor soul.

**Skin, chapter four**

Four days had passed.

Four _days._

Loki had not come to visit Rika. He had not stayed with her every night as he had promised. Loki had grown cold and irritated. Loki had not left the throne room in four days.

_Loki had not _left_ the throne room in _four_ days._

Rika walked the halls of the great Palace alone, silently creeping along the corridor's and library like a mouse, noticing changes made within the structure of the Palace—dark changes.

While Odin slept and while Loki ruled, the guards watched her closely, eyeing her as if she were prey; as if she were some disgusting animal that needed to be exterminated. Everyone kept their distance from her and the new King of Asgard. Everyone saw her, but no one noticed her.

The halls were vacant of life, whereas when Odin ruled, there were people everywhere. Frigga had not been seen in days, though, Rika assumed she was at Odin's side—waiting, watching, just hoping that this wasn't the end for her precious King. She had not seen or heard from Fandral since their adventure to Jotunheim. Had not seen Sif in four days, either. She had not gone to visit Himedall in days.

And Thor…

Rika sighed as she thought of the blonde man. Even still, her heart bled for the clueless oaf. She missed him dearly, truly. She could always confide in him, always feel comfortable in his presence, always…

Rika sighed again. She would always love Thor in her own special way, even if he fancied her affections.

Regardless, Loki had kept his distance form the world, ruling atop it all with his father's scepter at his side.

She saw him once in the past few days, pacing in the Throne Room. He muttered to himself of Frost Giants and Thor and Odin and loyalty. But not of her, not of their baby. _His_ baby.

He looked sick, even for a God; even for a God King. His skin was pale—paler than normal—against the gold of his helmet and the forest green of his cape. His sockets had dark bags under them, accenting his emerald eyes. Sweat glistened from his forehead as if he were sanding in front of the sun itself.

"Darling," she called softly from beside the doorframe of the Throne Room. She moved towards him, reaching out to touch his shoulders, "Please, come to bed—"

"Not now!" He shouted, turning towards her with cruel eyes. Rika flinched at his harsh response, lowering her hand before stepping away from the man, hurt radiating from her eyes. No, Loki was not the man she loved anymore. He was the King of all Gods now; a cruel, heartless man.

Loki paused and looked at her hurt expression and was shocked at his own voice. His expression changed to that of regret as he reached out for her. "Rika, I'm—"

"No, no. It's okay, my love. You're busy." She tried to brush it off. Rika walked away quickly while clutching her growing stomach.

Asgardian women carried small, as they were built to be warriors, and they carried short. "Three months," she cringed as she felt her skin start to crawl. "Only three more months till you get here, and maybe then you and I will see your father again." She spoke softly this time, as if the baby was already in her arms, and as if she'd already lost Loki.

Rika bit her lip as she tried to hold back the tears from the memory of that day. The look in Loki's eyes was not something she had even seen before. Something she never wanted to see again. There was something different about him; he was always dark and gloomy, but now... Something had been different about Loki since the very beginning; something sinister and hateful.

It took Rika this long to realize Loki was never hers; the man she loved was long gone. This man, this King, this Loki—he belonged to the darkest corners of his mind now.

* * *

Fandral stopped as he and the group of warriors turned the corner, following the guard Himedall sent for them back to the Bifrost. Rika walked slowly down the hall, cradling her stomach affectionately, even as he watched her expression change to sadness, he felt a longing tugging at his heart strings desperately.

"Wait," he called softly to the guard. The guard turned towards him and nodded while he tapped his foot impatiently. No one made Himedall wait, not even this Dashing fellow.

"What is it?" Sif questioned sharply. She worried about making Himedall wait as well, especially if he were to punish them for even thinking about disobeying Loki—no, the King of Asgard. She shook her head vigorously. The thought was like poison in her brain.

Fandral starred at Rika as she turned into the Royal Garden and sat on a bench that had been plastered to the grounds for those that needed to rest or that chose to admire the many different species of flowers. He sighed, leaving the group as he followed the golden eyed girl. He missed the way she used to laugh, the way she used to talk of love and freedom on Asgard when she had drunk too much mead, or the way the sun shone brighter when she was happy. Now she was the biggest prisoner of them all—Loki's woman.

Sif spun around impatiently to stare at the other two warriors, expecting one of them to stop Fandral so they could get a move on. Hogun straightened his back and watched the blonde man approach the Sun Goddess. "I've listened to him talk in his sleep." Hogun whispered softly. Volstagg lowered his head, wondering if this was really the time and place to speak of such things; especially Fandral's love life.

Sif's expression softened. Even she couldn't deny how much Fandral missed Rika. "Yes, I know." She responded in a lowered voice.

"Well I don't know what either of you are talking about." Volstagg chimed in, trying to lighten the mood—but he knew most of all, how much Fandral loved the golden eyed girl. He would never tell the group of the night he walked into the Dashing man's room, intending to drink the man under the table, but was surprised to find him sobbing over the girl her claimed to love so dearly at the edge of his bed.

The guard continued to tap his foot eagerly. "We should not keep Himedall waiting much longer. We must go."

Sif glared at the guard and he quickly shut his mouth and straightened up. "Fandral still loves Rika." Hogun answered, glancing at the burly red headed man. "He knows she is bound to Loki now, but he still misses her."

Volstagg chuckled and with a shake of his head, said; "she may be pregnant with the King's child, but that does not bind her to him."

And at that moment, Sif's stomach dropped to her toes. She looked to the ground and kicked some stray rocks from the Palace halls into the rock quarry off to the side. "It's like a sick love triangle with that girl, and all she wants is Loki back the way he was, when we were children." The black haired maiden brushed some hair behind her ear as regretful tears built up beneath her eyes. "And she's trapped Thor and Fandral in her web and strung them along like some sort of play things."

Volstagg frowned in disappointment at the War Goddess. "That's no way to speak of a friend." His voice was hard and harsh.

Sif looked back up regretfully, just as Fandral hesitated at the Royal Garden, then slowly sat down beside the Sun Goddess. Rika looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Good evening, dear Fandral." She spoke in a voice just above a whisper. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You," Fandral's mouth felt dry as he spoke. He wet his lips and tried again after he cleared his throat; "you… you look radiant." He tried to smile as happily as he could, but it didn't quite come out the way he planned.

Rika noticed his broken smile and touched his cheek with her fingertips; a smile that echoed Fandral's sadness graced her lips as she starred into the blonde man's cerulean eyes. "You are not happy, dear Fandral. Why is this?" She asked. She knew the answer already, but she felt she needed to ask just in case it was something more than just her intuition.

Fandral placed a hand on top of her fingers at his cheek, pushing his head into the cradle of her palm. "I will always love you, in more ways than one, Rika. But," He paused as he tried to fight the words that slipped from his tongue, "but you will never be mine again, will you?" His sadness pierced Rika's heart like a knife.

A small tear slipped from the corner of his eye as she smiled half-heartedly, "Oh Fandral," she muttered, bringing the man into her embrace. "If only the fates had chosen you and not the cold shell of the man I once loved, perhaps things would be different." She kissed the top of Fandral's head and stood, but try as she might, the lesser blonde haired man always gravitated towards her.

Fandral reached out and swiftly took Rika's hand in his before she could walk away. "Please," he begged, "please, don't go just yet."

Rika closed her eyes and breathed deep. "Fandral—"

"I need to know how you feel."

Rika opened her eyes wide at the blonde man before her, sitting on the bench with his hand wrapped around her wrist. "I need to know." He persisted.

Rika opened her mouth as if to speak but then her jaw snapped shut quickly. She mulled over her thoughts for a moment longer and then tried again, though not very confidently. "Fandral, I can't—I don't—I mean, I'm—I'm carrying Loki's _child_." She stammered, pulling her wrist free of the man's grip. She was suddenly appalled that the man before her was asking for so much from her. After all this time, after everything they'd been threw, after all she'd been threw just recently, he's asking for _more_?

Fandral's heart shattered in that moment. He sat for a long second, while Rika stood over him with a somewhat prideful, yet guilty expression. Fandral hadn't kept track of his breathing and finally realized just how badly his lungs were craving air. He took in that dire gulp of oxygen and in that second, his blood boiled as his words slipped past his lips like he couldn't control himself. "You are a prisoner in your own Realm, Rika! Under Loki's thumb like a bug just because you carry his child and you play right into his hands! It's absurd!" He shouted.

Sif looked over at the two of them as she and the group had heard Fandral's voice rise—and that was something very uncharacteristic of the Dashing man. Volstagg sighed, nodding to a nearby guard to assist just in case things might have gotten out of hand. Hogun just hung his head in disappointment; "he should know by now the girl will not come back."

Sif sighed regretfully; running a hand over her pulled back hair. "When he comes back, don't even look at him until we get to Himedall. Don't add to his stress."

The guard near the garden entered and came quickly to Rika's side and stood beside her protectively. "Is everything all right, My Lady?" The guard asked, eyeing Fandral dangerously. Rika glanced towards the green and gold clad guard and nodded ever so slightly. This man was one of her few personal guards that Loki had assigned to follow her around, not always by her side, but around her regardless. He was also one of the few that kept a close eye on Rika and didn't view her as some disgusting animal the King favored. She should really get to know him, or at least his name. Sometimes, he would even fetch her tea when he sensed her stress levels rising.

Rika stood motionlessly for a moment before tears slipped past her eyes, "yes." She answered, "all is as it should be—" she sniffed and feverishly whipped at the tears and continued as she starred down at the man who once adored her so. "I can love the cold shell of a man, as long as I am free of _you_." She hissed, viscous venom dripping from her words like some sort of poisonous snake.

She knew that if she hurt Fandral enough, he would stay away, just as he had before. And with that, she turned to leave with the broken pieces of Fandral's heart falling down her cheeks like rainwater.

Fandral watched her leave and sat there a moment longer as he collected his thought. His hands reached up and ran threw his hair roughly as he stood and walked back over to the group. His feet felt heavy, and his heartbeat echoed loudly in his ears. He wanted to rip put his hair and chase after her—apologize and beg at her feet.

As he reached the group, Sif placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off angrily, like her hand was molten lava on his skin. "I don't need your pity." He seethed, walking past the two other warriors and passing the guard as he led the group out to the Bifrost.

Hogun and Volstagg exchanged a quick and worried glance before hurrying to catch up with Fandral. Sif lagged behind with the guard at her feet, muttering endlessly about making Himedall wait.

* * *

Once Rika was free of Fandral's sight, she ran. She ran down the halls as quick as she could. She ran for what seemed like forever. People cursed at her as she raced down a corridor and bumped into one of the noble's that sided with Loki's rule. He called her names and shoved her away from him. She stumbled as she moved away; running threw a gathering crowd that was meeting in the Dinning Hall for supper.

As she turned another corner into her hall, she slowed to catch her breath. She wiped the remaining tearstains from her face and leaned against the wall heavily, breathing deeply as she tried to calm her nerves. The children that played just beyond the wall she hid behind were laughing and chasing each other, and how Rika wished she had the courage to watch them. She looked up towards the ceiling and sighed deeply as she closed her eyes. Soft, distant footsteps echoed against the prison walls of the hallway and forced her to become more attentive to the person coming up behind her. The children were quiet and began whispering to each other before taking off down the hall at top speed, and for a moment, Rika was startled.

As she turned around and stared down the vacant hall, expecting to see Fandral chasing after her, she was pleasantly surprised to see that her King had appeared from the darkness and stood motionlessly, as if caught in a trap, at the end of the dark hall. His emerald eyes burning into her soul like the hellfire his daughter ruled over. Her breath caught as he began walking towards her again and stopping just feet away from approaching her. She tried to steady her breathing, but as he closed the distance between them slowly, she grew instantly worried—and slightly more terrified.

His eyes had become more prominent as the bags beneath them had darkened ever so slightly. She worriedly pushed herself off the wall and touched his face, examining the ever-present high cheekbones. He had not eaten in days. "Will you come rest now, at least for a moment?" She asked in a loving whisper. She worried about the cold shell of the man she once loved, but then again, just being in his presence was enough to make her fall in love with him all over again.

Loki didn't blink, just starred down at her. She pulled her hand away slowly, never breaking eye contact. She almost thought she had offended him.

"… Yes, but only for a moment." He answered back in a monotone that was not like him. He walked beside her as she led them further down the hall and into her room, pushing open the door and letting him enter first.

Loki walked straight to her bed, dropping his heavy cape to the ground with a single flick of his finger and letting Gungnir fall from his grasp without a care in the world. He lay on his back while Rika walked over and helped him remove his boots. She watched him eagerly as his eyes closed momentarily and then opened again. He was trying to see everything all at once, just as Himedall does, and Rika almost mentioned that the Gate Keeper was the only Asgardian that could do such a thing, but she didn't, in fear that he might grow angry.

"You look weary, my King." She spoke in a voice just above a whisper again; taking a moment to look over the man she cared so much for.

Loki leaned up to kiss her before she knew he'd even moved an inch. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he pulled her on top of his lap, bringing her closer to his body then she ever thought possible. His hands made quick work of removing her clothing and tossing them aside, ripping her black shorts away from her skin as if they had been paper and tearing her shirt away to expose her bare skin. Rika didn't protest, deepening their kiss as her tongue slipped pasted his lips, exploring eagerly. She smiled as she pushed Loki deep into the bed and teasingly removed the latches of his shirt as slowly as she possibly could.

Loki growled impatiently. He leaned up and kissed her exposed breasts, his slender fingers running up the base of her bare spine as he pulling her closer. She straddled his hips as she pushed his pants to his ankles and positioned herself comfortably atop him. He eyed her lustfully, a sly smirk playing at the corner of his lips. Rika could feel the bulge beneath her growing stiffer as she brushed her fingertips along his length. Loki hissed and arched his hips up at her touch, grasping her hips as she took hold of his throbbing member and moving him inside her. Loki hissed as Rika gasped, feeling the total length of him press against her walls. He moved to kiss her parted lips, biting softly at her plump bottom lip. She took his face in her hands and began to move her hips against his.

She moved up and down his hardened erection, earning sharp hissing and groans from the man beneath her. Loki's muscles tensed with every soft brush of Rika's fingertips against his cold skin, her moans echoing in his ears and she huskily called his name.

This drove Loki crazy. Her pleads and pants made him want to ravish her violently—vigorously. He gripped her hips harder, moving her faster and harder against him. Her knees began to buckle against his hips as she cried out at the forced speed, and his hands moved to her thighs. She whimpered his name as the burning sensation beginning in her loins caused her to tighten around him as his tip brushed feverishly against the bundle of nerves rested sacredly in the back of her warm crevice.

He called out her name as he began to feel a tingling sensation rocketing threw out his body. Wave after wave of unrivaled pleasure caused Rika's body to begin jerking like electric shocks ran threw her blood stream as her release became eminent. Loki still moved beneath her, grinding himself deeper and deeper into her sweet spot until his fingernails had dug so deep into the soft tissue of Rika's hips that small red and purple bruises began to form beneath his fingers.

His release came first, his eyes wide and mouth open. That was all Rika needed as her release sent them both over the edge, their liquids mixing together like the ocean and the river bleeding into one. Rika breathed heavily as she lowered her upper torso to his chest and rested her head on his shoulders, sighing in satisfaction. Loki wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he kissed her forehead. Rika smiled softly as he brought both of them back up to the top of the bed and removed himself from Rika's insides.

Rika hummed as she placed soft kisses on Loki's lips, running her hands threw his jet-black hair. Loki chuckled as he brought the fur blankets up and covered them. Rika scotched closer to him, laying her arm across his chest and her leg across his thighs. As she glanced up at him, she met his eyes—they were still vacant, even as he smiled down at her. She tried to smile as she ran her thumb over his bottom lip, whispering; "I will always love you, Loki. No matter what happens."

Loki looked down at her with a questionable look, but said nothing except; "As I will always love you." He stroked her cheek lovingly, "I will come back to you tonight."

And with that, Rika forced herself to sleep, knowing all too well that Loki would not be there when she woke up.

* * *

_Arve slammed his fists on Rika's desk angrily as she mindlessly starred out her window; the sadness etched on her face was clear as day. "I cannot believe that treacherous Prince!" Her father shouted, his teeth ground together whilst he paced the room._

_Rika sighed heavily. "Father, he is a Prince, a Prince of royal Asgardian blood. He does as he pleases, and I do not expect him to stay by my side if he does not want to—"_

"_But you love him!"_

_Rika scoffed, "as if love ever meant anything on Asgard." She folded her arms over her chest. "I can love him, but he doesn't have to love me back, father. Odin will not force him to marry me if he chooses to not. It's called a separation for a reason."_

_Arve grew still, starring at his daughter as if she'd gone mad. He would have spoke out of anger, but his heart stilled as he watched his daughter stare out her widow longingly. He paused for a moment to collect himself before he walked over to her side and followed her eyes to the courtyard, where the Prince of lies stood before the white rose bush they both loved so dearly. _

_Love on Asgard was pure. Pure as white roses. The love Odin had for Frigga, even if Thor was not her child, the love Frigga had for the blonde boy, the love Frigga had for Loki. The love Thor carried on his shoulders for Rika, and the love he took with him to battle with Sif. Love on Asgard was pure and undying. Like the love Arve had for Rika's mother, rest her soul._

_The man cleared his throat as he tried to speak. "You know, Thor is very upset with his brother." Arve tried to keep his mind open to possibilities of Thor and Rika, his daughter being happy again and ending up with the rightful Prince of Asgard, but he knew it would take time before she abandoned her feelings for Loki. One day, maybe in another few hundred years, Thor could replace all that._

_Rika stood silently before turning towards her father. "I know of Thor's affections towards me, but I don't see Thor in that manner—"_

"_But you could grow to! He is a fine gentleman after all!" Arve chuckled, "he fancies you, he cares for you, he spoils you in more ways than Loki ever did, he brings you gifts and worships the ground you walk on! You ignore the boy and he fights for your attention!"_

"_Father, please." Rika begged with an exasperated sigh. She moved away from her window, away from her father, away from the longing in her heart, to sit on her bed. "I only have eyes for Loki. My heart bleeds for Loki. My heart screams when Loki is around. Or, well," she looked down at her floor, then at her hands, "it did." She bit her lip as she thought of the way Sigyn looked at her the other night. "I didn't even see this coming…" Her voice was soft and full of sorrow._

_The golden-eyed man watched as his daughter's shoulders shook with unshed tears. "My dyre," he called softly, quickly coming to his daughter's side. He kneeled in front of the girl and took her hands in his as he watched tears cascade down her tanned cheeks. "My dyre, it will be alright," He smiled gently, "Loki is changing, my child." His warning came across harshly as Rika nodded, even if she didn't fully understand. "Something dark has come over the boy, and you do not need to be anywhere near him." Arve's voice faded on the still air around them._

_Rika nodded, "I know." She sniffed, "I know, and that's why I didn't see this coming, father. He needed someone, and I was there," she whipped her tears away, "and now he's shoved me away, replaced me with someone he barely knows." Her arms flailed above her. "After a thousand and some odd years, I figured we were meant to be…"_

_Rika tried to speak more, but she choked on a sob as she tried to steady her breaking heart. "Sigyn has Theoric! They are due to be married! Why would Loki go after her?" Her voice rose with her anger, and Arve just waited patiently for her to finish. "What do I do now?" she crocked._

_Arve looked down at his feet as he stood, cupping his daughter face in his leathery, battle-worn hand. "Maybe you know him too well." Her father's gentle smile returned, "maybe he needs someone who doesn't know him as well as you do to tell his darkest secrets to now."_

_Rika looked up at her father, longing for his advice, but the elder just turned from her and walked towards the door. "My dyre, you where not meant to live in the shade of Loki's darkness. He will burn up in the glory of your destiny." And with that said, Arve walked out of his daughter's room and down the hall, passing an optimistic Thor, an apprehensive Fandral, an angry Theoric, a tearful Sigyn, and a woeful Loki._

* * *

Loki sat heavily against his throne, his hands hiding his face from the world as he drowned himself in his thoughts. As soon as Rika's breathing had become even and spaced out, he dressed and left her room.

He'd been up for days, slept for mere hours on the Throne of his father—no, not his father. Odin was not his father. Laufey, that hideous monster King of Jotunheim, was his father. And this was no longer Odin's throne. Loki smiled wickedly, this was _his _throne now, even if it wasn't really something he wanted…

He'd returned for Jotunheim after making his deal with Laufey mere hours ago, before going to see Rika. All would be over soon. His fist clentched, feeling as though his nails would puncture the rough skin of his palm. His mind was scrambled and he was thoroughly exhausted. His plans were going accordingly, everything was working out, everything was going to be perfect—but something churning in his gut made it all feels as if it were so unworthy of his effort.

Rika and the baby, no, not_ the_ baby—his baby…

Loki was going to be a father soon. A small smile cracked at the corner of his lips.

No. He can't think of that right now. He has plans, plans that need to be taken care of to ensure his reign and ensure the safety of Asgard. He walked from his throne to the balcony, taking his time. His reign was just beginning, and already Asgard looked more beautiful. He gazed out onto the wondrous city, watching as children were ushered inside their homes, parents prepared supper and—

And the Bifrost was being activated.

His breath caught for a moment. Had he not told Himedall to close the Bifrost to everyone? Had he not _ordered_ it? Was Himedall disobeying an order to his King?

Loki glared dangerously out towards the beam of energy that shot straight at Earth—straight at Thor. Now it was time to ensure Thor would never return to Asgard. It was time for the Destroyer to do its work. Maybe if Himedall and, he can only guess the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, had not tried to rescue their dear Thor, maybe Loki wouldn't have to send the Destroyer to kill Thor. But no, everyone has to be against him, against their King.

The King left the Thorne Room swiftly, his guards following in tow. He dismissed them with of wave of his hand and a dangerous look in his eyes as he climbed the steps down to the Weapons Vault and approached the Destroyers enclosure. With a quick tap of Gungnir, the metal soldier stepped threw his enclosure and approached the King. The Destroyers footsteps vibrated the ground beneath Loki, and though the metal man was terrifying in his abilities to destroy everything in his path, Loki was not afraid this time.

"Ensure my brother does not return." Loki ordered. "Destroy everything." His throat was suddenly dry as he watched the Destroyer nod promptly and vanished to Earth to carry out the King's command.

Loki hesitated in the Weapons Vault as he starred at the item in front of the vacant Destroyed enclosure. He stood motionless in front of the Casket, smiling greedily as he ran his fingertips over the handles of the stolen relic. His fingertips turned a slight tint of blue and his smile was immediately replaced by a deep frowned. He removed the Casket from its stand and hid it behind his back as he ascended up the steps and began at a quick pace down the Rainbow Bridge.

Once everything worked out the way he had planned tonight, he would return to his woman's room, and Asgard would rise even higher tomorrow when he woke.

* * *

Himedall felt a disturbance and watched as the Destroyer made his journey to Earth. He knew then that Loki had seen that he had sent Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three to Earth to find Thor. For a moment, he worried that the four warriors wouldn't find the Prince in time.

Himedall wished there was more he could do, wished there was a way he could wake Odin from the Odinsleep.

His thoughts briefly passed over to Rika as he watched her wake, alone again. A small pang of sadness struck Himedall's heart for the girl he'd watched blossom into a wonderful young lady. He watched as she sighed softly and looked at her surroundings, her thoughts scrambled and lost. She touched the long cold sheets beside her where Loki had been, a longing deep within her eyes and Himedall knew she would fight for Loki, even if it meant losing him entirely.

It was at that moment he knew Loki was ascending on him, and there was no longer time to ponder. He knew the warriors had found the Prince back on Earth, and he was assured everything would work out, even as he watched the Destroyer begin a battle they could only win if Thor felt worthy enough.

He exited the building and stood on the bridge, watching as the new King of Asgard walked steadily towards him. "Tell me, Loki," he started, "how did you get the Jotun's into Asgard?"

He observed the crazed look within the man's eyes and knew that this was no longer the Loki he'd watch grow up—the prankster, the trickster, the annoying little brat that had stolen Rika's heart from the wee ages of her youth.

"You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this Realm?" The black-haired man seethed, swaying back and forth on his feet impatiently as he flaunted his father's beloved staff, Gungnir, at his side. "There are secret paths between the worlds to which even you, with all your gifts, are blind." The man didn't even stop to breathe as he talked, loosing the last few grips on reality he had to his wild thoughts of ruling the Realm Eternal, "but I have need of them no longer, now that I am King. And I say, for your act of treason, you are relieve of your duties as Gatekeeper, and no longer citizen of Asgard."

"You should return to your woman, Loki. Have her talk some sense into you before you regret your next move." Himedall's voice echoed a hint of foreboding and danger.

"You will not bring Rika into this! You are relieve of your duties as Gatekeeper, immediately!" Loki's lips formed a tight line as his eyes bore deep into Himedall's form, pointing Gungnir at the man's chest as if to prepare a battle.

"Then I need no longer obey you." And just as Himedall moved to strike Loki with his sword, Loki pulled the Casket out of thin air using his magic and pointed it straight at Himedall's chest. A large, white beam of freezing cold pressure built up around Himedall as he tried his hardest to fight it, trying to strike Loki at least once so he could slow him down, but the ice build up was far too much for the Gatekeeper. He watched as Loki's skin turn blue and his eyes burned red similar to that of the Frost Giants, but then Himedall's vision grew fuzzy and he was unable to move any further.

* * *

Jane smiled up at Thor as he served everyone food. He was handsome, charming and very Viking-like, she thought, absently. She figured maybe he was telling the truth, or maybe Selvig was right about the whole "pulling a con" thing. If so, Thor was really _really_ good at acting.

Jane ate her food without so much as a word to anyone else and simply settled for thinking about the blonde haired man happily. He smiled at her when he felt her eyes on him, before turning back to his food. His smile was there, but it was without happiness. Darcy and Selvig seemed to pick up on the distance of their newfound friend as well. Selvig elbowed Darcy eagerly, nodding towards Thor as if he were waiting for her to ask him a question.

Darcy stuck her tongue out at the older man playfully, mouthing; "I'm getting to it!" with a childish sneer. Selvig made a clicking noise in a disapproving manner, but waited patiently.

"Who's Rika?" Darcy asked in an inquisitive voice. Selvig nodded his head thankfully towards Darcy.

Thor's head shot right up and something sad passed before his eyes. "Where have you heard her name from?" He demanded.

Jane sighed and set her utensils down beside her plate and said simply, in the saddest voice Darcy ever heard; "you said her name in your sleep last night."

Darcy nodded frantically and ran over to the counter where she'd left the Old Norse Folklore book laying open and upside down to mark Thor's page. She quickly flipped threw the pages and found a picture of the Sun Goddess with her golden staff. Darcy smiled and showed the picture to the table, sliding it over to Thor. Her battle gear was bronze in color, her long, wavy, brown hair flowing past her shoulder blades to the middle of her back, and her golden eyes pierced Thor's heart even from a flat page.

Thor looked at the picture long and hard before reaching out and lovingly stroking the figure with his fingers. Thor had missed home, had missed his family, but had missed Rika's laugh, her smile, her scent most of all. Standing with a sigh, he spoke. "She is the woman I have loved since I was very young." He paused for a moment as a shadow of sadness passed over Jane's face. "But it was not meant to be. She is my brothers woman." He straightened and walked to the skin with his dish and utensils as the other three reveled in silence.

Jane understood then, why he would never return her feelings and affections. He was already in love with a woman he could never have. Just as Jane was in love with this "God" she could never have. She scoffed quietly, isn't that always how it is? She thought sarcastically.

Thor proceeded to clear off the remaining morsels and clean his dishes, taking the plates that the others brought to him and cleaning them as well. Darcy and Selvig offered to do the dishes, but Thor simply declined and continued on his way. Jane was the last to bring her plate to Thor. He smiled at her again, and there, just in his eyes, Jane saw the vast emptiness that ached within the man's heart. She knew then just how deep his love ran for this Rika girl—like blood in his veins—she was a part of him that Jane would never, and could never be.

The brunette took her beaten pride and strode over to her colleges and began discussing her theory of Thor's "rainbow bridge."

"It's a beautiful theory, Jane." Selvig chimed in, but his words were just as empty as Thor's eyes, "but you won't be able to convince the scientific community of any of it." His coffee in his hands grew cold as his thoughts strained. "Not without hard evidence." He shrugged.

A sudden knock on the window caught everyone's attention. Selvig was the first to turn towards the noise, followed by Darcy and Jane. A big, burly man stood with his fists still raised and a grin the size of his face stretched across his lips. A smaller, Asian-descendent looking man stood beside him, followed by a black haired woman and a charming blonde haired man.

"Found you!" Cried the burly man.

Jane turned to Thor as his beautiful baby blues found shock and excitement at their new company. Selvig's coffee slipped form his hands as Darcy covered her mouth in shock. Jane gasped in amazement. Maybe Thor had been telling them the truth.

"My friends!" Thor cried happily as he raced over to them and brought the burly man into his arms with a hug.

"This is good! This is good." Volstagg patted Thor on the shoulders with a smile as the rest of the warriors filed into the vacant gas station, all gathering around Thor happily.

"I don't believe it." Selvig whispered in astonishment.

Volstagg turned to the eldest man and quickly bowed his head. "Oh, excuse me! Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." He laughed joyously.

Jane smiled softly. Thor looked towards her with a happiness that nearly covered the emptiness in his eyes. "My friends," the prince spoke, "I've never been happier to see anyone." He patted Hogun the Grimm on the shoulder, his smile slowly fading. "but you should not have come."

Volstagg scoffed, looking at Fandral for reassurance. The Dashing man cocked a brow at him. "We're here to take you home."

Thor shook his head as his hand fell from Hogun's shoulder, a disbelief playing clear as day over his face. "You know I can't go home. My father is dead because of me."

Jane felt her heart break. Was that why he fell from the sky? She wondered.

"I must remain in exile."

Sif spoke as if she were speaking to a saddened child, "Thor, your father still lives."

"And Rika…" Fandral chimed in, casting his eyes to the ground as everyone turned towards him. Jane watched as Thor's shoulders straightened at the Sun Goddesses name. Sif sighed quietly, her heart breaking even as she observed Thor's actions. "Rika is in danger with Loki in power." Fandral cast a knowing eye at Thor, and suddenly, the Prince understood.

* * *

Rika woke from her dream with a start. She caught her breath and looked around her room. With a heavy sigh, her head hang like a great weight on she shoulders. Her father had been right all along. As much as she loved Loki, there was still a growing darkness inside him, and it was growing more rapidly than before, eating away at his heart.

She looked to her side, touching the cold sheets sadly. She tossed the fur blankets away from her nude body and rose from her bed. She dressed hastily, glancing at the golden staff that rested against her wall like a discarded tool. She walked over to it while she pulled her shirt over her head. She reached out to touch the weapon lovingly before grasping it in her hand and tightening her grip around the shaft. Rika left her room, closing her door quietly behind her. Everything surrounding the Palace was still. The air was thick and cold, and Rika knew instantly that something was wrong.

She tried to think past the haziness that encircled her thoughts, and remembered that she had heard the Bifrost activate, but thought she'd just been dreaming. She felt as though her insides were on fire as she thought of who or what was coming in or leaving.

So, she gathered, the Bifrost should be her first stop. She walked hastily from the Palace, summoning up as much of her stamina as she could as she jogged down the hallways, threw doors and out to the Rainbow Bridge.

When she arrived, she noticed something glistened at the entrance of the Bifrost, shinning like a crystal in the fading light of day, catching her eye and blinding her slightly. She tried to blink past the blazing sunlight, but still only saw the glistening crystal at the entrance. She began to walk quickly, her walk turning into a steady jog again. As she starred at the crystal, she saw two blue figures guarding it.

She skidded to a halt. Could that be—Frost Giants? In Asgard? Where was—

Rika's eyes focused in on the crystal, or rather, the figure incased in what she now knew to be ice.

The Frost Giants heard Rika's gasp as Sunniva clattered to the Rainbow Bridge loudly. Himedall was _inside_ the crystal!

* * *

"Himedall we need you now!" Thor called, gazing up at the sky longingly. Saving Rika was his only thought now, keeping her away from his deranged brother's grasp.

* * *

Himedall watched as Rika gathered her staff and courageously walked towards the Frost Giants he knew where behind him. "What is your business in Asgard, Jotun's?" She questioned sternly. Himedall heard the slight tremble in her voice.

The two Jotun's did not answer her, but laughed loudly. "Puny girl, run back to your King. We have no quarrel with his woman." Rika's eyes narrowed as she approached them, coming closer to Asgard's enemy, even as they towards over her.

Himedall began to yell, fearing for the golden-eyed girl in front of him. He watched her knuckles grow white as her grip tightened around her weapon. "I will ask you one last time; why are you in Asgard?"

The Jotun's smiled, about to answer, just as Himedall broke free of the ice surrounding him. With a cry, he swung his sword towards the first giant, then the second, taking them down quickly.

"Himedall!" Rika cried as she raced towards the weakened man. "Himedall, what is going on here?" She asked, terror was evident in her voice. Himedall nearly fell to the ground as Rika reached him, catching the man and lifting him to his feet. "Tell me what to do, Himedall." She begged, her voice heavy with worry.

"Thor," he muttered, lifting his heavy head and looking towards the Bifrost activator. Rika nodded, understanding what was going to happen as she took Himedall's sword from his hand, swung his heavy arm over her shoulder and dragged the heavily armored man to the center of the Bifrost. There, she took Himedall's sword and placed it in the slot and watched as the Bifrost activated, shooting energy similar to lightening about the dome then hurtling towards Midgard.

Rika, satisfied that her job was done, and Himedall's weight proving to be too much for Rika to handle as she lowered them carefully against the floor and waited. His eyes were a thousand miles away as his head lulled towards Rika's chest. She watched as the Gatekeepers chest heaved almost unnaturally. Rika stroked the side of the dark skinned man's face and whispered softly to him, placing a hand over his breastplate and waiting to see if his chest would stop aching as it had when he fell. His armor was frozen to the touch, and Rika could only image how long he was truly incased in the iceberg. "I'm here, Himedall. Worry not."

Rika focused some of her energy into her hands, warming the armor as best she could without boiling the man's skin beneath the metal. Slowly, Himedall's chest gathered its normal rhythm again, and his skin no longer felt cold to the touch as Rika moved her hand over his face and head.

"Thor will be here soon." She muttered, knowingly. Himedall's eyes caught her's briefly, and for a moment, he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "Speak again, Himedall." Rika coaxed, letting her warm hand fall on his forehead.

"Y-your… your father… would be proud of y-you." Himedall muttered tiredly as his eyes lulled shut. Rika starred, stunned, at the man in her arms. She had no words to speak, but simply smiled, placing a soft kiss on the Gatekeepers cheek.

"Thank you, dear Himedall."

* * *

Thor smiled up as the Bifrost crashed down to Earth with a deep rumbling underneath his feet. He quickly said his goodbyes to Jane, Darcy and Selvig, before entering the Bifrost with the other four Asgardians and appearing in his home realm mere moments later.

He looked around, seeing Rika cradling Himedall's unconscious head against her chest as the Gatekeeper's body was sprawled out around her. Fandral ran over to her side and kneeled just as Volstagg got to her side and hoisted the dark skinned man onto his shoulders.

"Get him to the healing room!" Thor bellowed. Rika stood slowly as Himedall was taken from her grasp and watched as he was carried off down the Rainbow Bridge to the Palace, where she was sure he would be taken care of perfectly and would be healed up in no time.

"Thor…" Rika's voice was soft and almost weak. Deep in her stomach, she knew something terrible was about to happen. Thor turned to her slowly, his normally brilliant and jolly smile vacant, as well as his eyes. "Thor, tell me what's going on." Rika's voice broke, "what is happening? Loki becoming King, you getting banished, the Odinsleep, and now Jotun's in Asgard?" Rika could feel the heat building in her eyes as she starred at the oldest heir.

Thor merely looked down at his hands and then to Mjolnir clutched in his right, his fingers curled around the shaft so tightly his knuckles bleached white. "Loki is not as he once was, my dear Rika." Thor muttered softly, but the voice was not that of the jolly Thor Rika loved, it was of a Thor that was still miles away, back on Midgard.

"What is to come of Loki…?" Rika asked painfully. Hot tears streaked down her face angrily.

Thor looked up at her with determination in his eyes as he approached her and cradled her face in his massive hand gently. His face softened as she took hold of his hand at her face and squeezed them comfortingly. "Don't do this!" She begged. She watched as Thor's expression became cold once more, the soft and gentleness bleeding away as he swung his hammer in circles repeatedly until his feet lifted off the ground and he was flying towards the Palace.

Rika raced down the bridge as fast as she could, but to no avail. She knew then that Loki would not be coming back to her room tonight.

* * *

Loki and Laufey walked towards Odin's chambers hurriedly. "I'll wait outside." Loki insisted, watching as Laufey grinned deviously and led him and his companion into Odin's room, striking Frigga to the ground as she tried to protect her husband.

Loki grinned. His plan was finally working, and everything was going to be perfect. As he entered the room and killed Laufey with far too much ease, his thoughts trailed back to Rika. What would she think of him tonight as they lay in bed together, having killed Asgard's greatest enemy, but also having been the son of their greatest foe?

Would she still love him, in the end?

It was then that Thor burst in threw the doors, and Loki knew that he would not make it to Rika's bedchambers tonight.

And for the first time in a long time, he felt his heart shatter beneath him.

* * *

Rika watched from the center of the bridge as Thor and Loki battled for what seemed like forever. The Bifrost was spinning out of control and slowly tearing Jotunheim apart. Either way, no matter whom she helped, she would be considered a traitor. To turn against the heir to the throne and help her love, she would be killed or banished. To turn against Loki and help Thor, she would lose her love all over again. There was no winning, but it was no use to simply stand there and do nothing.

She ran towards them as they thrust each other away, and positioned herself in between the two brothers just as they were about to strike each other again. She lifted Sunniva and blocked both attacks with a simple swing that sent both men hurtling backwards once more.

"Enough!" She screamed, but it was no use. Thor and Loki stood without much thought of Rika being in the center and continued to fight, Thor pushing Rika behind him. They began throwing blows again, without a care in the world of what this might do to Rika's heart; ever as it was breaking already.

Thor stuck Loki's chest, sending him flying down the Bridge till it connected with his back and he lay there, stunned and tiring. Rika burst past Thor's outstretched, protective reach and raced to her loves side. Thor walked towards him as well, stumbling slightly, as he too was also beginning to tire of their battle. Rika was already there at Loki's side, trying to get him to look her in the eye. "Please, Loki. Don't do this…"

"My love," he muttered tiredly. His emerald eyes grew soft, even as Thor approached and placed his hammer on Loki's chest to keep him grounded. But try as she might, Rika could not shove nor pry the weapon off him.

"Loki!" She cried desperately, looking at him as if she were lost and had no idea what to do. She looked over her shoulder hurriedly as Thor starred down at the Bridge and then at the Bifrost longingly. "Loki, I don't know what to do—"

"My love," Loki repeated, grabbing her hand and turning her towards him. He grunted slightly as the weight of Mjolnir crushed his lungs, but he reached up and lovingly whipped the tears that were beginning to cascade down her cheeks away with his thumb. "There was never really enough time for us in this lifetime, was there?" He asked, laughing without any humor, and Rika could feel the water beginning to build up at the corner of her eyes again.

"Oh, my King." She whimpered, kissing the palm of his outstretched hand as she placed her hand on his cheek and starred deep into his hurt, lost eyes. "You do not have to do this, you do not have to fight Thor, we can figure this mess out and I will not let Odin or Thor take you away from me."

"It is already done, Rika." Loki muttered with a small kink in his lip, this being his last attempt to make the woman he loved so dearly not so worried. His eyes trailed down to her slightly swollen belly and then back to her eyes. But he knew she would, and he knew she would have kept her word, had Thor not summoned Mjolnir and proceeded to hammer away at the Bifrost purposefully.

"What are you doing?" Rika screamed, turning away from Loki for a mere second, but it was enough for Loki to react and run at Thor just at he stuck the Bridge perfectly, sending the Bifrost toppling over into the oceans below. The blast that proceeded sent Rika hurtling further down bridge as Thor and Loki were tossed over the edge.

When Rika lifted her head away from where it had connected with the Bridge, she felt woozy. She lifted her hand to her head, wiping at a small cut that oozed with crimson blood. She looked towards the edge of the broken Bridge, expecting to see that both of the Princes had toppled over, only to find Odin at the edge of the broken Bifrost, holding onto Thor's ankles.

Rika stood weakly and hobbled over to them, expecting the worst. Her heart broke into a million pieces just as she heard Loki scream; "I could have done it father! For all of us! For you!"

To which, Odin merely muttered; "no, Loki."

Just as Rika got to the edge of the Bifrost, blood streaking down the side of her face and tears still streaming down her cheeks, Loki and her made eye contact, and he smiled at her brokenly—just as Loki let go of the mighty staff clutched in his hands.

"No!" Rika screamed, launching herself forward. Odin caught her by the back of her shirt and yanked her to his side, slipping his arm around her waist as she struggled and sobbed against his mighty arms, fighting him with all her might. "No, Loki!" She screamed as she reached out her hand, as if she could catch him from falling.

Loki watched as the pain seeped across Rika's face, her body going limp in Odin's arms as she gave up and her sobs echoed even in space, and the look of utter horror in Thor's eyes. For a moment, he felt free as he fell into the void the Bifrost tore in the universe, and he wondered if he'd ever see the woman he loved again...

* * *

The sunset had finally come, taking with it any evidence of Loki's existence. Himedall had told them the he could not sense nor see Loki in any of the Nine Realms as soon as he had awoken. Odin had gone back to his room to mourn the loss of his disturbed son, but Thor approached the widow's door with a handful of white roses presented at his chest.

His eyes were red from the tears he couldn't prevent from coming as he mourned his younger brother. He called for Rika gently, but he was sure she already knew that her lover was no more.

"Come in," a soft voice answered back. He could hear the pain in her voice and felt the cool seeping from under the door as he pushed lightly on the door and it gave way, leading him inside.

Thor stood in the doorway for a moment, admiring the woman at the window. The fading sunlight shimmered on Rika's tanned skin, like finely crushed diamonds were beneath the layers of her flesh. She hugged her arms to her chest tighter as the eldest Prince entered her room. Thor could see the faded tear streaks running down her face like a scar, yet no tears fell any longer.

"There… there wasn't anything I could do, Thor." She whispered as she starred out at the happenings of the Palace with a disgruntled look. That which was broken was being repaired, except for the ruined Bifrost. They both knew that the Bifrost would take most, if not all of Odin's magic to repair. "I couldn't bring him back." She rubbed at the sensitive skin beneath her eyes with her thumb and forefinger as she sniffed. "He was gone long before he was back in my arms, wasn't he?" Her voice was soft and hoarse as her chest heaved slightly.

Thor nodded regretfully, as the thought had passed threw his mind as of recently as well. He placed the roses on her desk and came up behind the brown haired girl. She bit her lip as his arms wrapped around her shoulders and clung to her tightly. Thor took in her scent as he closed his eyes, his forehead resting on the back oh Rika's head, and he realized why he'd liked Jane so much—she smelled exactly the way Rika did; like roses and sunlight and...

He whispered sympathetically in her ear as he tightened his arms around her; "I am so deeply sorry."

Rika was silent for a long time. Thor thought she might not have heard him, but he didn't bother to repeat himself again—he knew she was already in enough pain, and just adding on apologies would just make it worse. Her chest heaved against his arms and he felt the wetness dripping down onto his bare palms as tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls.

Her body grew limp as she leaned against Thor for support. Her ailing moans were heard for Realms over as rain poured instead of fading sunrays, thunder shook the planets angrily and lightening scared the ground.

From Odin's tower, Frigga wept for Rika and her fatherless seed, as Odin mourned the loss of their young prince. Even if he had been adopted, even if he had been misled, he was still their son.

Rika cried for days and days and days. She didn't leave her room, she didn't eat, she didn't drink, and she surely wouldn't come when called, even by the Allfather. The sun never came out from behind dangerously looming clouds, just as the Sun Goddess had ordered.

Thor didn't move either. He sat right by her bedside, holding her as she cried—cried in her sleep—cried in her dreams—cried the name of the man that was not Thor. Guilt ate away at his heart and Rika's never-ending silence and tears only made it worse.

It was during one of these nights that Thor was caught up in his thoughts. Rika was curled against his chest as she slept, one of the rare nights she didn't cry out for Loki. Thor's arms held her close and he prayed that was enough to make her feel safe, at least this once. He thought of the reasons he loved Rika so much, how he'd always loved her, always cared for her, loved her even still as she carried his brother's child, but it was always her scent that he longed for and it was so similar to Jane's in so many ways—but there was something Jane lacked that threw him off.

Rika had always smelled like roses and sunlight and… and sorrow.

* * *

Author's Note~: So this is pretty much the end, I've got one more chapter lined up as kind of like an epilogue, so I hope everyone has enjoyed this so far~


	5. Whispers

Author's Note~: So this is the end for this story. I may continue it into the Avengers, but it won't be it won't be very long.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Thor, and therefore, am a very poor soul.

* * *

**Skin, chapter five**

_Whispers_

It had been three months since Loki had disappeared. Rika wasn't sure if he was ever really going to come back home or not, or if he really had died when he fell into that void. She tried not to think of him dying though, it upset Thor too much to imagine that as well, but even he was losing hope of Loki's return. And, as it was, Asgardian pregnancies only lasted three months, and it was just about time for the baby to come…

Rika wasn't even sure if she could raise this baby without Loki.

Thor had been awfully supportive, making sure she felt right at home, even moved her to a bigger room with a baby's cot by her rather oversized bed. But Odin… Odin kept a closer eye on her; in fact he kept far away from her. Not a word had been shared between Rika and Odin since the day Loki vanished. Frigga, on the other hand, was much more friendly towards her; bringing her food in the morning's when Rika found it too painful to get up, or when she simply couldn't leave the room.

"Come now, child." Frigga placed the tray at the foot of the bed. Rika tried not to laugh at the fact that the Queen, of all people, was trying to force feed her. "Eat." The Queen begged.

Normally Rika would comply, but today just didn't feel right. She felt slow moving, like she was sinking, or drowning…

Rika always knew Loki was there, somewhere, whispering in her ear; she sometimes heard his voice on the wind, carrying her out on swollen feet to the edge of the destroyed Rainbow Bridge. There, Himedall would see her coming in his mind's eye and tell her stories of what he sees in other realms—stories of the Alfheim, Hel, the broken Jotunheim, Midgard, Muspelheim, Nidavellir, Svartalfheim, Vanaheim. Never once did he mention seeing Loki in any of the realms, and this, this made Rika's heart sink. Himedall knew that, and he offered his condolences, but stood very still, his distant eyes fixated on the other realms.

"Do not worry, young Peace Keeper, things will all work out for the better in the end." That had been the only positive reinforcement she ever received from Himedall. She smiled, placed a kiss on his cheek, and walked away with her hands rubbing eagerly at her swollen stomach.

Maybe it was just the memory of him that she clung to so desperately. Maybe she was going crazy, she sometimes thought, as she heard his voice whispering softly on a wind that wasn't present.

She could smell him sometimes, walking in the Royal Garden. She would pass the white rose bushes and suddenly his scent would follow her there, overwhelm her to the point that she thought that he might actually be somewhere within her reach if she just turned around... She would stand there with her eyes closed and her arms over her growing stomach, and just breath. Breathing in his fading scent, the scent of white roses, the scent of _malice_ and _anger _lingering around the Palace's dark corners. Sometimes she could almost feel Loki's arms wrapped around her again, but when she opened her eyes, he was never there. His scent would fade, his voice would fade, and his arms around her would fade, and she would be left standing there very much alone.

Rika knows in her mind that he will never be there, but she keeps hoping.

* * *

Thor watched from afar most days. Watched as she wandered the halls of Odin's palace like a ghost, avoiding crowds that would cast her disapproving glances. He heard whispers from these groups; "_that's _the whore of Loki—that traitorous liar." Snobbishly, they'd walk away, and Rika would stand there, holding her swollen belly in a dark corner as a certain sadness would overwhelm her and the ever-bright sun would suddenly vanish behind gathering clouds.

Thor's rage had not entirely vanished with his banishment. His cape would bellow behind with his quicken pace and he would confront these people in the darkness, threaten them even. "Say one more disrespectful thing about my brother or Rika, and I will cut your _tongue_ from between your _lips_, scum." Those who didn't listen lost their tongues, or worse, their eyelids.

Odin would punish Thor for his brutality towards the Nobles, but in the end, there was nothing he could do to prevent Thor from protecting Rika. Odin knew that he, the King of Asgard, was not there to protect her, was not there to defend her, so who better than Thor—who _better_ than _Thor _could protect her?

Thor watched as Rika sobbed at night over the disappearance of his brother, and he mourned. He mourned for her, he mourned for his brother, but mostly for their unborn child. He would visit her chambers at night and just watch her sleep from a chair he placed in the corner of her room, making sure she would wake in the morning. There were times he thought she would never move again.

His mother had told him of all the things that could go wrong with a pregnancy, the things that could happen to a woman while she carried a child within her womb. How Rika might grow weak, and be bedridden. How sometimes, in the night, her heart might stop and her breath grows faint. How her feet would swell. How her skin would lose its color when she grew ill.

Thor lost many nights of sleep by doing this, by watching, but he was not concerned for himself. He was concerned for her, for he still loved Rika, more than just a sister. Now that he's seen her—_really _seen her; his heart races at the sight of her walking down the hall, walking in the Royal Garden, the way she speaks when she's happy and the way she smiles. Really seen the way she moves, the way she cries on his shoulder over Loki's death.

He had always loved her, really loved her. He knows that now. And he could fix her, if she'd just give him the chance. He doesn't mind that she was his younger brothers woman, in fact, he probably never would have come to terms with his feelings for her if Loki had not had her first and prevented her from ever being Thor's.

Regardless, it was one of these particular nights that Odin found Thor there, sitting quietly in the chair, half asleep and smelling of foul mead. Odin himself often checked in on Rika while she slept as well, keeping his visits a secret.

But tonight seemed different. Odin's lips formed a thin, pursed line as his son cradled his hammer at his side. "Thor, my son, what are you doing here at this hour…?" Odin whispered sternly. His brows furrowed in a disapproving expression.

Thor had just begun to doze off, but he woke with a start at the sound of his fathers' voice. "Father, I am watching over Rika." He stated, watching as her chest rose and fell slower than a normal woman's. For a moment, he regretted the child within he belly. Thor frowned, guessing this was one of those nights his mother had told him about how Rika's heart might possibly be beating slower, or far too quickly.

"I watch her, some nights, father. Her breath turns icy cold, and her skin feels like the seas that surround Jotunheim." He watched as said woman shifted in her sleep. He lowered his voice and furrowed his brow as he leaned forward, clasping his hands together in front of him, "…do you think Loki lives?" He asked hesitantly.

Odin's evident sorrow and silence gave Thor his answer without needing a reply. "To be honest, my son, I don't think Loki would have survived," he hesitatingly whispered.

Thor's throat tightened. He already knew that, but he was hoping, for Rika's sake, for the baby's sake, he was wrong. He cleared his throat and stood from the chair, turned and avoided Odin as he opened Rika's door out to the hall and left the room with Odin still inside.

Odin watched as his son walked from the room and then turned back towards Rika, watching as she shifted again, trying to find somewhere comfortable to continue her rest. And for a moment, he smiled, thinking of how Loki would have handled the tossing and turning of his dearest Rika keeping him up at night. Would he wake so proper then? Would his eyes be so bright green if they had dark bags under them? But then he remembers, Loki had always slept like the dead, unless there had been a thunderstorm—created by Thor's rage.

Odin stifled a moment of weakness at the thought of his disturbed son, and turned to walk out of the room before a tear could fall and betray his composure.

* * *

It was days later, and as to be expected, it wasn't long before Rika went into labor.

She stayed in her room, ready to berth a baby in her bed. Sif and Frigga assisted, of course, along with Thor who was there to hold her hand and keep her calm. Rika was thankful for them but all she did was cry for Loki. Thor's heart wretched at his brother's name.

"Push," they told her, "push, my dearest Rika, please." Frigga would beg, her brows furrowed in worry.

Thor took her hand in his, and begged quietly in her ear, "come now, my love, push, for Loki…" and he realized that was the hardest sentence he had ever had to put together in his entire life.

Rika looked to Thor, panting and tears streaking down her cheeks, her eyes filled to the brim with sadness as her face turned beat red. She gripped his hand and did as she was told; she pushed and pushed and pushed, fighting back the tears as her body ripped itself apart, as bones separated from tendons, as she yelled vain words at Thor and Frigga for constantly talking, and then she stopped and breathed out a sigh of relief as Sif smiled, as Frigga clasped her hands together and a baby cried for the first time.

Rika saw him from afar as Frigga took her son and cleaned him. His skin was a light tint of blue, which made Rika smile. But the blue slowly fading back into a skin tone that was normal for an Aesir. Thor whipped her face clear of sweat and tears, but Rika just gasped for air and laid her head on his shoulder, her face and golden eyes red from pain. Her body hurt, her heart hurt, and worst of all, Loki, not even a shade or a shimmer, not a scent or a whisper, was there to comfort her.

* * *

Her distress was palpable, even from across the galaxy.

It took him mere seconds to be by her side. Loki watched from the corner of the room, hidden in shadows and shade, as his son was born. He was beautiful, as beautiful as can be, and he watched as Thor was there to wipe her tears away with that sympathetic look on his face.

Loki frowned deeply; that should have been him—his job. When Rika yelled for Thor to shut up, it should have been Loki whom she yelled at. It should have been Loki to wash his son. It should have been Loki there, beside her as she ripped her body apart for their child.

Loki watches as Thor's mother washed his son in a basin of warmed water, wiping away the blue from his skin and replacing it with an ivory color that only the gods could possess. His son, Loki smiled, with pale, pale fake flesh, emerald eyes, and hair that rivaled the night. He smiled as he realized just how much his son looked like him. Less Jotun now, more Asgardian. More Loki outside, more Rika inside.

He watched for many days as Rika held his baby—their baby—form the corners of her dark room. How Thor sat by her bedside, never moving, never flinching, even when his baby would cry. He longed to be beside her, to hold his child with his own hands, and revel in the beauty that the two of them had created.

Night fell and Odin came to see the baby days later, but only as Rika slept. He picked up the small babe and held Loki's son in his large hands and smiled softly. "Loki's son," he mused, "he looks a great deal like him…" He whispered, glancing down at Rika as to not wake her.

Thor nodded, clasping Rika's hand in his and rubbing the tops of her palm with his thumb. "She will make a good mother." Thor stated.

Odin nodded, cradling the baby without a name close to his chest, cooing softly. "I foresaw the day Rika would give birth to Loki's son." He lowered his eyes and watched as Thor's thumb made circles over Rika's paling skin. "But I did not foresee her berthing alone. I always pictured Loki here, by her side." He sighed, "not you in his place."

Thor nodded, understanding. "And it will take her a while to no longer cry over Loki." Odin cradled the baby that looked as much like his belated son as it did Rika. He smiled softly as the baby cooed and grabbed hold of his beard and gurgled. "Remember how long she cried when her father died in battle, protecting me from the Frost Giants?"

Thor nodded again, "I remember that more than ever, seeing as how that wasn't long after her and Loki separated." He smiled, "and I was there for her then, too. Always the shining knight she never saw."

Odin set the baby back in its cot and covered him gently, placing his giant hand on the baby's belly. "This baby, he will make a fine ruler, if you decide to never have children of your own." Odin's smile faded, "we will tell him of his descendants when he comes of age."

"Rika will tell him before that time comes." Thor's eyes narrowed dangerously as he eyes Odin. "She loves Loki, father, and she loves this baby. She will fight you if you try take this baby."

Loki perked up from his corner. Take his baby? Take his baby, where?

"As will I." Thor stated, his voice stern.

Odin frowned, his mouth forming a tight line. "I had intentions to give the late Laufey his grandson as the new ruler of Jotunheim, but if you insist on the babe staying in Asgard," he strode around the bed as he walked towards the door and opened it, "he may stay, if only till he is old enough to rule by himself."

Thor stood and quietly walked over to the baby cot. He looked down at his nephew and bent forward and kissed his forehead as Odin walked out. He grimaced as he too, must leave sometime, and walked towards the door and let himself out.

At that moment, Rika opened her eyes and shifted in her sleep. It would have been too troublesome to try and fight Odin about the fact that no one would be taking her baby anywhere unless it was to go with her. The thought that perhaps it would be best to just leave Asgard and live on Midgard with the baby passed through her mind almost every minute since his birth.

Loki noticed Rika's eyes fluttering, and thinking that this may be his only chance to catch her alone, he immerged from his shadow and stood at the foot of her large bed, patiently.

Rika shifted, catching the scent of him before she saw him, and when she sat up, she instantly regret it. Her stomach and pelvic ached and cried out angrily. "…Loki, you're alive?" She whispered, holding her stomach and grimacing in pain. Frigga had told her she would not be able to walk for a good few days.

Loki smiled softly, walking slowly over towards her bedside when he felt she was ready to handle his presence. Rika looked paler than ever as Loki leaned over and placed his forehead against hers, pressing his lips gently to her plump, chapped ones. Rika placed her hand behind his head and tangled her fingers in his hair. "I don't have long," he whispered, "but I have come to see you and our beautiful son."

Rika choked as she tried to keep her composure. She grabbed hold of the worn leather clinging to Loki's arm, "please," she begged, "look at your son, give him a name if you must, but stay here with me."

Loki bit his lip and glanced over at the boy. Rika looked at the child and picked him up from his cot and handed him awkwardly to his father. This was the first baby she'd really ever held before, and even Loki had no idea what to with his hands except cradle the infant to his chest. They shared a moment's laugh; trying to manage the passing of a child they both had no idea what to do with.

Loki sat at her side and chuckled a little as his son starred up at him from behind dark lashes and bright golden-emerald eyes.

"Please, Loki. Stay, don't go." Rika whispered. Her head rested on his shoulder as she placed light, longing kisses down his arm and then back up to his neck and face. Loki turned towards her and gave her a gentle kiss as he held his son close to his chest, supporting his head with one delicate hand.

"I cannot stay here, my love..." Loki whispered against her lips.

At this, Rika began to pale. Loki placed the child in his cot beside her bed and kissed her one last time. Her desperate whimpers went unheard as Loki's hands began to summon up a green sort of magic that tore a void in Rika's room. She knew exactly what that meant; and it meant that Loki had to leave.

_"Can I come home?"_

Thor's words from Midgard echoed in Loki's thoughts. He looked into the void, and so did Rika, following his gaze deep into the universe that was not one Rika was familiar with. She frowned and reached for his hand, tugging him back in fear that he may fall again and never return.

Loki looked back towards Rika with a saddened expression and placed one foot inside the void. The room wreaked of ozone and ash, and Rika covered her mouth as her hand slipped from his and watched as half of Loki's body was swallowed up by the solar system.

He whispered a name that echoed on the wind, which made Rika smile for the first time in what felt like forever. She understood, and nodded towards her disintegrating lover. "I love you." He whispered lastly, and then he was gone.

* * *

Many months had passed by in Asgard, seemingly faster than normal. Rika no longer cried for Loki, and Thor began to spend more and more time with her and his beloved nephew, Dyre. Thor had known why Rika had picked that name, and he had approved instantly when she told him. The name meant _precious one_. The endearing term had been something her father used to call her. Something that Loki loved.

Odin began to see something inside Thor change, something deep within that startled him. Frigga simply sighed as she watched Thor hold the small babe and Rika tickle his tummy in the Royal Garden. Dyre had just learned to smile and laugh the past few weeks, and Thor had made a fool of himself to get the boy to that point. He was beginning to walk as well, at five months; he was far more advanced than Midgard's children his age—but weren't all Asgardians?

Rika hoped for Loki's return, but she did not court the idea much anymore. She was content with Dyre, watching him grow and admiring how he looked more and more like Loki ever day that passed in his new life. She was even content with the idea of Thor considering himself to be more and more of a father figure for the boy at each days passed. What more could she ask for, really? The God of Thunder, the heir to Asgard, looking after her son, helping to raise him and his family accepting him for what he truly is? A Frost Giant child, living under the roof of Odin once more.

Although she was terrified of the idea that perhaps her son had taken on more of his father's abilities, she would accept them and perhaps, if she could find a way, teach him to use them in better ways that his father had. And even if he were part Frost Giant, Rika wouldn't have it any other way…

* * *

Dyre had his father's eyes, and Rika loved to stare into them while he played in the Royal Garden. He enjoyed this area, just as she and Loki had as children. He was nearly two years old today, and Rika had finally gotten the boy to speak full sentences without pause. She felt like an accomplished teacher, and within the next few years, she would need to put him in the hands of the teachers here in Asgard, so he could learn more of the history surrounding the bloodstained lands. That had always been one of her favorite subjects—history, wars, treaties, so on.

She watched as he smelled each of the flowers, smiling as he did so and moved to the next bush.

A scent whispered past her for a moment then vanished as quickly as it came. She looked around curiously, but saw nor heard nothing. But just for an instant, when she turned to look at her son, Rika thought she saw a figure kneeling beside Dyre with his back to her, but when she looked again, the figure was no longer there, and Dyre had gone back to sniffing at other flowers. Rika sighed and looked down at her sandals, holding her breath for a moment as she tried to still her frantic, weak heart.

A small hand wrapped around her index finger, and a white rose was placed in her lap. She looked up at her son as she picked up the flower and starred into Dyre's eyes—such a lovely shade of emerald, she thought. Her voice caught in her throat as she asked; "Is this for me?"

Dyre nodded and pointed, his giggles bringing forth a smile on her face. "From the man in the roses."

Rika stilled as she glanced over at the growing bush, the scent came back and a whisper echoed in her ear softly. She starred hard within the bush and there, nestled away in a relaxed sitting position, sat a figure, clad in green and gold, his eyes bright as emeralds. He lifted two fingers to his lips and kissed them, then blew the kiss towards Rika and Dyre. Dyre giggled and grabbed hold of his mother's fingers, while Rika smiled softly and stood to walk towards the green and gold clad man. Dyre followed in her footsteps and cooed beside her softly.

She told Dyre to go find Thor, and off he walked down the Royal Garden hill, waving goodbye to the mystery man and his mother. Rika approached the bush with a small smile plastered to her lips. He heart galloped within her chest, bruising her ribcage with it's beat.

There, nestled away he sat, in all his glory and beauty. Rika kneeled in front of Loki and reached out to touch his face longingly. Her hand went right threw him, and she frowned softly, her heart breaking once more as she knew all to well that Loki would not come back home as long as he could send a clone in his place.

"I love you, Rika." He muttered, placing his apparitions hand on top of Rika's. She could not feel him, but she was okay with simply seeing him, even if it wasn't really i_him_./i

"And I will always love you, Loki." Rika whispered, her frown replaced by a slightly sadder smile.

She placed her other hand on top of Loki's hand. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips before sinking back into the rose bush.

Rika stood up just as Loki faded away into the wind and disappeared before her eyes. She turned from the white roses and walked down the Royal Garden's hill to the Great Halls. She didn't know when the next time she would see Loki would be, but she hoped that he showed up sometimes, at least once in a while…

* * *

Thor waiting in the Great Hall with Dyre at his side as Rika came striding in. Thor's heart skipped a beat as she smiled up at him, and with his hand outstretched, he took Rika's hand in his and led them to the Dinning Hall, as it was time for lunch, and Thor was starving.

He had often thought of asking Rika if she could ever possibly love him, even after two years of Loki being gone, but he felt it was not his place to push the matter. Though, he was always curious.

Dyre ran up to Frigga and hugged her tight around the knees and giggled and she placed a kiss atop his head. She stroked his jet-black hair and pushed him back over towards Thor and Rika with a lady-like chuckle.

Odin had often hoped the two would not become so close, but was again disheartened when he saw the way Thor's fingers curled through Rika's like a puzzle fitting together perfectly. He worried about the boy's heart, but just as Frigga sat down next to him, she muttered; "let the poor boy be," very sternly.

Rika took her place at the second chair on the right hand of Odin, after Thor, and begin to eat her food quietly. Though Thor and the Warrior's Three sang joyously of the battles they had just returned from, she knew in her heart how disapprovingly Odin viewed influencing a child's mind with war and politics. But she let the grown man have his fun, and once her and Dyre were done eating, she kissed Thor's cheek and walked with her son's fingers wrapped around her hand back towards the garden.

"Mother, who was that man in the roses?" The emerald-eyed boy asked softly. He had waited till they were out of the presence of the other adults to ask, as Rika had taught him the importance of waiting to ask questions at the right time.

Rika smiled and looked down at him. "Maybe someday I will tell you who exactly he is, but first let me tell you a little about Thor's younger brother," Dyre's eyes lit up, "and maybe some day you'll be able to figure out who the man in the garden was." She mused, thinking it over briefly. "We were children, you see, when he and I first met. His name was Loki, and he was Thor's younger brother."

"Thor had a little brother?" Dyre asked attentively, excitedly. His eyes were bright with adoration. "Did he battle monsters and save princesses and go to other realms like Thor does!?"

Rika chuckled, and waved her hand. "Loki loved magic and mischief." She answered, truthfully, "and he was very good at it." She looked up towards the sky and saw that the sun was fading and soon the moon would be above them in its place. "He saved a woman once, but she was no princess." She smiled as Dyre looked up at her with a confused expression.

"Just a plain woman? But what about the princess, the dragons and the bilgesnipe?" He sounded discouraged, almost uninterested now.

"Someday, my love, someday you'll understand."

* * *

THE END.

Thanks for reading everyone 3


End file.
